Everything Changes
by CarsRock14
Summary: Everyone has scattered since the prison fell. Daryl is withdrawn, pissed and sullen. Can Beth help him pull out of it. There will be struggles, temptations, denials and emotional challenges. New characters bring new dynamics to Caryl. Focused Caryl. Changing POVs. Contain sexual acts and non-vanilla sex. Chapters will be marked so you can skip. MATURE but not all smutty.
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction :)

**The Walking Dead is not my creation. I do NOT own or pretend to be the geniuses that created the Walking Dead world. **

This will be a mult-chapter. I will be adding Chapters as the story grows. I will let you know when it is complete! And add THE END. So you know. :)

All reviews are welcome no matter how short. :)

**Chapter 1: Lost  
**

Daryl's POV

He sat there staring into the fire. He watched the flames rise and spark into the air.  
He had pulled his knees up and had his arms crossed over them. In many ways, his physical positioning  
subconsciously showing his retreat back into a protective shell he hadn't used since back at the quarry. His regression into who he was before...

Beth was still talking. Though he barely heard her. She'd been trying to lift his spirits for hours. Trying to get him focused  
on finding the others. Truth be told...he was in shock. He hadn't had time to fully process Carol's  
exile by Rick. Then Hershel's brutal beheading, their home attacked and destroyed. The family scattered. Most of them surely dead.

He continued to stare at the fire. His long dark bangs covering his eyes. Carol had mentioned that he  
needed a trim just days ago. He felt a tightening in his chest at that memory.

* * *

_He'd stopped by her cell. They discussed a few things that needed to be done at the prison. Then she had stood up, casually leaned over and ran her fingers through his bangs. She had smiled and been teasing him as usual. _

_"I don't see how you can hit anything when your out hunting?" Carol told him with a half-smile._

_At the time, he had been more focused on how softly her fingertips had brushed the skin of his forehead. _

_"I can see just fine." he had grunted to her. Giving her a sullen look._

_"Well, let me know. I can trim them for you." she told him with a half grin._

* * *

That woman. She was his best friend, and got away with a whole hell of a lot more than anyone did with him.

Now, she was gone. Probably dead. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Then he ran his hand across his face.  
He'd lost another "brother" too. Rick banishing Carol. It was beyond Daryl's understanding. It was beyond his  
acceptance. It was way beyond his ability to forgive. Rick knew that Carol and Daryl were close. Truth be told,  
Carol was the only reason he hadn't left the group back at the farm. He had thought about it. Had planned  
on it. Until she fought for him. Said she cared about what happened to him.

Daryl had been horrible to Carol so many times. Said unforgivable things to her. Yet, she stood there, taking in  
all his anger, even when he had went at her with his hand raised. He had done everything in his power to scare  
the hell out of her. Show her he wasn't worth it. She never gave up on him. Kept telling him that he was important  
and needed. Just as good as Rick and Shane. Shit! Even told him that she couldn't lose him too! His chest tightened again.

In all honesty, Daryl only became dependable to Rick, because Carol had been the first to believe in him.  
"Remember, I liked you first." Carol had told him. It was true too. Rick had underestimated how close Daryl felt to Carol. Maybe Daryl had underestimated that too.

Daryl lifted his head and stretched his legs out. Losing Carol was like losing his center. He was just beginning to realize that and wondered why it took these extremes for him to admit it to himself.

Daryl finally pulled himself from his private thoughts and noticed Beth had stopped talking and was watching him.

Beth's POV

The man across from her was not the Daryl she knew. Daryl was strong, Daryl was brave. Daryl is always focused. This Daryl was broken. His eyes were empty, his body seemed the picture of defeat.

Watching her father's murder, the way he died, was crushing. Beth was trying to put that image out of her mind. She would deal with it as soon as she found Maggie. Daddy would want her to find her sister. That was her job now. Daddy would want her to find everyone. That's what family did. She didn't have time to break down right now. Though she wanted too. She wouldn't and couldn't.

"Daryl!" she said in a raised voice.

She got up and walked over to him. She knew she couldn't touch him. That only Carol really got a pass at that, but she was desperate.

"Daryl!" she said again bending down. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and pulled away from her touch. He did look up at her.

"Daryl, I need your help. I need you to pull yourself out of this." Beth told him. Daryl just looked back into the fire.

"Ugh!" Beth said standing back up frustrated.

"There are others out there who made it. We just have to find them." Beth said.

"Glenn, Maggie, Rick, Michonne, Carl...Carol" she added. Daryl's eyes narrowed at Carol's name. His body suddenly tense.

"I didn't even see Carol, she could have gotten away...what about her?" Beth told him. She knew if anyone's name would affect Daryl it was Carol's name.

Daryl's POV

Pain at the sound of her name went through him. Back at the farm he promised himself he'd keep her safe. He'd never known he'd have to watch out for people in his family-Rick. Anger flared up once again. So many conflicting emotions. He was beginning to feel out of control inside.

"You need to back off Beth." he growled.

"What you don't care about them...about Carol anymore?" Beth yelled, uncaring how loud she was being. At that Daryl stood up and advanced on her. Beth took a step back, but held her ground from there.

"I said to back the FUCK OFF!" Daryl growled. "Ya, don't know shit!"

"All I know is that I'm going to look for them in the morning...with or without you." Beth said softly. She retreated and sat back down by the fire. Daryl sat back down too.

It was obvious that Beth didn't know about Carol's banishment. So, she didn't know he wasn't just dealing with what happened at the prison. He was dealing with a lot more.

He felt himself shutting down emotionally. Like he had been out at the quarry with Merle. Before it was easier not to care, easier just to survive...safer too. He felt two versions of himself fighting for dominance.

_Old Daryl: "See what carin' about people gets you? Betrayed, manipulated, pain, loss..."_

_Better Daryl: "You've felt what it like being cared for and appreciated. Do you really wanna go back to before?"_

The two versions fought back and forth. A war really. Fear was a strong emotion. Feeling cared about was too. Could he handle finding his family dead...Carol dead? He didn't even have the faintest idea where Carol could be? Where the rest could be?

Just as Beth began to fall asleep she whispered, "Caring for people is scary. Makes you vulnerable, but it's what makes you want to live. Carol cared a lot about you Daryl. She'd want you to care, and be who you are not who you were. I promise if she's out there she'll be trying to find you." Then she fell asleep.

* * *

_That night Daryl had a dream. Carol had come up to the fence. Her fingers grabbing the chain link on the fence. Rick wouldn't let her in. Daryl looked from Rick to Carol, and then Daryl went towards her away from Rick._

_"It's okay Daryl...your needed here by so many people. This is your home...your family." Carol told him. Daryl just looked at her. She was always self-sacrificing. Always made everyone more important than herself. He touched her hand through the fence._

_"Your my family too." he told her. "I know..." she whispered. "You've come so far. Don't let it slip away. Not over me." Then the dream faded away._

* * *

Daryl awoke. _"Bullshit!"_ he whispered angrily.

Carol was worth more than how she'd been treated. She deserved to have someone looking for her because she would have looked for them.

Daryl's jaw set. Beth had just woken at the sound of his voice. She looked at him questionably.

"We leave in 30 minutes." he told her. Gathering his meager belongings.

"Where are we going?" she asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"To find em'...to find them all." Daryl said. He had steel in his blue eyes. He reached down and grabbed his bow.

_More importantly, to find Carol..._he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Conflicts**

Daryl's POV

After a few hours, most of which involved some backtracking and killing random walkers, Daryl finally found something to track.  
Bending down Daryl touched the tracks. They were semi-fresh, some blood here and there along the path. Those tracks were  
followed another set of smaller were Rick's and Carl's. Those tracks seemed that they were randomly stopping with  
Carl's pacing back and forth, while Rick's stood still. Daryl sensed agitation in Carl's steps. Eventually, those steps continued on.

"Who's are they?" Beth asked leaning over. He could feel the hope that they were Maggie's in her voice.

"Rick's and Carl's." He told her as he touched the foot prints again. "Pretty fresh." he added. For a second, Beth felt sad it wasn't Maggie's,  
but then felt a surge of relief because Rick and Carl were still her family.

"Well, let's go." Beth said standing up and eagerly walking forward. Daryl just stood there.

"What's wrong? Let's go!" Beth told him waving her hand forward. Daryl hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to see  
Rick. He just might beat the shit out of him if he did. Of course, Beth didn't know that. He rubbed his temples  
trying to think of his next step.

Beth's POV

Something was wrong with Daryl. REALLY wrong with Daryl. He was acting like he didn't want to find Rick and Carl.  
She wasn't sure what to do. She had heard of this of Daryl. This distant, hard, quick-tempered Daryl. She had never  
really seen this version before. At the farm, she hadn't been around him or interacted with him that much. All she knew,  
was what others had told her. She sighed wishing Carol was here.

Beth could see the tension in Daryl's body. He kept pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on Daryl?" she asked bravely. He just looked up at her. "There's something wrong and you need to  
tell me." Beth told him bluntly. She could see the wheels turning in his mind. She was patient, knowing he wasn't one  
to speak quickly. After a few minutes, Daryl raised his eyes and with a set jaw told her, "Rick banished  
Carol from the prison before it fell."

"What?" Beth asked bewildered. She didn't understand.

"He said she admitted to killing Karen and David, and then HE decided she couldn't be at the prison anymore." He told her bluntly.  
Almost daring her to say something against Carol.

"She admitted to what?" Beth said stepping back into shock. "Rick did what?" she added softly and looking down. Daryl just stood  
back and let the information settle in.

"No way!" Beth said with a raised voice. Of all the people, Beth spent the most time with Carol. Carol was the  
sweetest,most caring person she had known besides her own mother. "I don't believe it!" she told Daryl. She  
saw Daryl relax a little. She realized that this is what had him as upset as he was, besides everything else that had happened tragically that day.

"I don't either." he told her. "The problem is, Rick did it while I was gone. Did it without telling anyone in  
the council." He told Beth. "We never got to hear her version." Frustration laced Daryl's voice. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Beth was still stunned. Not sure what else to say. "The thing is Beth, I will take you to Rick...but I'm going after  
her after that..." he told her.

Beth knew the connection he had with Carol. She hoped someday she would have that with someone she loved. True, Carol  
and Daryl never outwardly acted like they were in love, but she knew better. She was young, but she knew through them that  
love truly was patient and kind. She had heard rumors of Daryl and Carol's violent past, knew that they had that in common.  
Still, it was a sight to see them interact. Words that went unspoken were often shown in different ways. He watched her constantly.  
Making sure she was safe, eating enough, warm enough. Carol in turn would make sure he got bigger portions, his  
clothes were mended and patched first, and she saved different seasoning for his foods and deer jerky. They would often  
spend time together, simply enjoying each other, and not needing to speak.

Beth could only wish for that. She understood now why Daryl hesitated so much on finding Rick, and how he was upset  
like he was...

"I completely understand Daryl." She told him risking a gentle touch of empathy on Daryl's shoulder. This time  
he only flinched slightly, but seemed to welcome her understanding and acceptance that Carol wouldn't be a murderer.  
He even managed a half-smile.

With that, he started tracking. Beth followed. Daryl had a new respect for Beth. She instinctively knew what went  
against a person's character. Why couldn't Rick have given Carol that same consideration. He didn't even know if he cared enough  
to figure out what was going through Rick's mind. All he knew was that without Carol. His center. He would be lost.

Hours later Daryl and Beth ran across another pair of tracks that were following Rick and Carl's. From the sure steps he knew it was  
Michonne's. She had tracked them too! A few hours later, after reading the message on the bedroom door about the shoe, they made  
their way to the white house. Peeking into the windows, Daryl saw Rick, Carl and Michonne on the sofa. After glancing at Beth,  
he firmly knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Priorities**

Daryl stepped back from the door. When the door finally opened he saw Michonne standing there with her katana  
drawn. She glanced around and slid it back into the sheath. Then she smiled. Beth ran to her and hugged her  
tightly around the waist. Michonne looked taken aback, but smiled at the girl and patted her shoulder.

As they entered the house, Daryl saw Rick laying on the couch. Daryl and Rick made eye contact.

"You look like shit." Daryl told him. Actually, Rick looked worse than that. Though it was obvious his cuts and bruises had been  
attended to it was clear Rick was not going anywhere for a while.

"Thanks." Rick said with a half grin. Daryl didn't acknowledge Rick's response. Rick looked at Daryl, but found that Daryl had  
already turned his back on him.

Daryl's once friend and "brother" had driven a wedge between them. Daryl could barely look at Rick, his anger  
and disgust prevented him. Daryl glanced over and saw Beth had moved on to hugging Carl.  
Carl didn't seem to know what to do...Daryl could tell he liked the affection, but was  
blushing with embarrassment at the same time.

"I knew we would find you guys! I knew someone had to have made it out of the prison." Beth told them with a  
huge grin. She looked over at Daryl with a "told you so" look, and then focused back on the others.

Rick and Carl told them the story of how they arrived at the house, and how Michonne had found them earlier. Seemed that Carl  
had cleared out most of the walkers in the neighborhood.

"You the one who lost yer' shoe?" Daryl asked while looking down at Carl's feet. "Saw the door." Daryl added with a  
small curve at the corners of his mouth. It was the first time he had "smiled" since the fall of the prison.

Carl softly laughed. "What happened to your shoe?" Rick asked just realizing his son was missing his shoe.

"Walker got it." he told Rick. Rick raised his eyebrow in question, but left it at that for now. "Are you guys hungry?  
We have a lot of canned food and bottled water." Carl told Beth and Daryl. "Famished." Beth replied.

Everyone decided to sit in the living room, so Rick could rest on the couch. They were all  
relishing in the fact that they found one another. No one had yet to mentioned the others that were missing. Daryl  
hadn't spoken while listening to Beth and Carl talking. Michonne was adding parts of how she got here to  
the conversation. Rick seemed to be content to just sit back and listen. Though everyone once in a while he would  
look over at Daryl.

Rick seemed unsure of Daryl. Daryl thought he damned well should be unsure of him. Though Daryl  
was happy to see them alive, there was one important person who he didn't know the status of...Carol. The reason Daryl didn't  
was laying on the couch across from him. Daryl was still angry, but was doing his best to keep it under control. He had changed a lot  
since the then he'd had a hot temper and angered quickly and loudly.

A few hours later, everyone began settling down for the night. Though he hated delaying it, Daryl had already decided  
that at first light he was leaving to go look for Carol. He just wanted to rest a few hours, because once  
he started his search for her at first light in the morning. Once his search began...and any real rest would be limited.

As everyone was distracted, Daryl took the opportunity to go over to Rick. Daryl hunched down next to the man.  
In a soft yet firm voice Daryl told Rick, "I'm leavin' in the morning."

Rick looked up at him."Going to look for the others?" Rick asked him. His tone indicating he wasn't sure what Daryl's plans really were.

"No, I'm going to look for her." Daryl responded flatly. Rick knew which "her" Daryl was referring to.  
Rick's face transformed into one of anger and frustration. Grunting in pain, he swung his legs around to get into a sitting  
position to get eye level with Daryl.

"She's a murderer Daryl." He told him quietly, as not to draw attention to them. Though Michonne glanced over at them while helping  
Carl and Beth get sleeping pallets set up.

"That's what you told me." Daryl said through gritted teeth.

"No, that's what SHE told me!" Rick added through clinched teeth. This time getting a glance from Carl.

"Look, I ain't gonna argue with you about this. I'm goin' and that's it." Daryl told him.

"Well, she can't be with us." Rick told him. Daryl was amazed that after all that had happened, Rick still believed he controlled  
the "group".

"No her, no me." Daryl said flatly. Rick flinched at that. Daryl was essential. His skills and strength  
were needed more now than ever.

"Look, I ain't asking for permission. Think that shit has gone out the door. I'm just letting you know." Daryl told him.

Rick seemed torn. "Don't you want to look for the others in our group?" Rick asked  
trying to regain Daryl through his loyalty to the others.

"If I run across them, I'll send them this way. Other than that, Michonne is a good tracker." Daryl said.

Rick couldn't believe Daryl would just dismiss the others. Maybe he had underestimated the hunter's connection to Carol. Rick began doubting his quick decision to exile Carol.

It wasn't that Daryl didn't care about the others. Hell, they were family to him. The thing was Carol was...well...more than just family to him. Though, admittedly he wasn't sure what title to give her right then. He was still working through emotions and shit. All he knew, is  
that he needed her. He needed to find her. Find her safe. Safe. His worse fear was that she wasn't. Pushing that fear aside, he focused on just locating her. He'd deal with all the other concerns later.

Rick just looked at Daryl. Daryl realized he had nothing to add to conversation, and so walked over to the corner of the room  
and settled down for a few hours rest.

Michonne went over to Rick. "You need to lay back down." she told him. Helping Rick lay back on the couch. She knew what had the hunter and Rick at odds.  
Rick had filled her in earlier on the Carol situation. While he had told her, she had not given her opinion  
one way or the other...seeing as it didn't matter then. Now, with Daryl back she wanted to share it.

"You shouldn't have thrown out his woman." Michonne told Rick softly. Rick looked at her with furrowed brows. "You too." He told her.  
"We've all done shit, worse shit than she did..." Michonne said. Rick went to interrupt but she kept speaking. "I'm not saying what she did was right,  
I'm just saying IF she did it, then she had a right to explain herself, which you didn't give her."

"What do you mean IF? She admitted to it. Tyreese would have killed her. I was protecting her." Rick said firmly holding onto his decision.

"Yeah, you already told me that. I'm just sayin' I think it could have been handled differently. Not sure it was worth breaking a friendship up." she told him  
indicating her head to the now sleeping figure of Daryl. Rick followed her eyes. When he didn't say anything, she stood up and got herself situated for the night.

Rick laid there for hours thinking things through. He wasn't ready to admit he may have been wrong, but still...there was a doubt there he couldn't deny.  
As he drifted off he realized Michonne hadn't explained why she had said to him "IF Carol had done it"...

At first daylight, Daryl gathered up his sleeping bag. He grabbed some food and water and stuffed it into the backpack. As he headed towards the door he heard Rick moving to sit up. Glancing back he heard Rick say, "Be careful out there." Daryl nodded his head and then headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own or take any credit for the walking dead or their characters!**

**Chapter 4: Companion**

Daryl was emotionally numb. It had been a week and he still hadn't found Carol. He had a system to each day now. Hunt at first light.  
Eat. Track until noon. Eat and rest for a bit. Then resume tracking until dusk. He was operating on automatic  
now. Each day that passed he was becoming more primal, more disconnected from who had become at the prison. He was simply surviving.

He hadn't run across anyone from the prison. Though he had tracked back and seen varying paths...they had all ended up leading to nowhere or to walkers feasting on carcasses. Each time, from a distance he would put a bolt through the walkers' heads. Then when they were all dispatched, he would hesitantly walk towards them to see if he recognized the victim. He had known a few of them , but none from the prison. None of them were his family. None of them were HER. He'd always breathe a sigh of relief and silently thank the god he never believed in.

He avoided herds pretty easily. It just often took patience and skill. Both of which he had. It was during those times he thought  
of Carol out there all alone. Though she had become quite capable, she still didn't know all there was to surviving in the woods full of  
walkers. The noise from the attack on the prison had attracted even more of them.

At these low times, he would remind himself to stay focused on the end game. Just finding her. He never let himself think about if he never did find her. He wouldn't allow himself to go there.

On the tenth day of his search, Daryl found a set of footprints that were a few miles out from the prison. They were small,  
not very fresh and alone. They were either those of a youth or a woman. His heart skipped a beat. Daryl touched  
the prints and figured they were 12 hours old. Feeling a shot of adrenaline, he headed in their  
direction.

He walked as long as he could until he could no longer track the footprints, because of the darkness. Because he had  
waited so long to camp, he decided to find rest in a tree. Difficult to do, but not impossible, he climbed it, he found a sturdy set of limbs,  
then using some rope strapped himself in. He was exhausted and desperate to sleep. He planned on making a lot of head way  
on those tracks first thing in the morning. And he only half rested when on the ground, always with an eye open ready for walkers. Once he felt secure, he tugged his leather jacket tighter around him and relaxed enough to drift into a light sleep.

The next morning, he awoke and detached himself from the tree. He had some food left over he decided to eat and didn't want to take the time to hunt.

He had tracked a few hours before he ran across a new housing development. He had followed the tracks up to a specific house. Unsure of what was behind the door, he slowly turned the knob. He then put a knife between his teeth and held a gun out in front of him. The bow was still swung behind his shoulder. As the door opened, he heard a noise coming from the back of the house. He slowly and carefully made his way into the house.

He checked each room for walkers. Once he was sure all other areas were clear, he headed to the back area where the sound came from. Crossing into the kitchen, he scanned the area. He heard a noise coming from the pantry. Hesitating he grasped the knob and yanked it open.

On the ground with a knife in her hand was a woman he vaguely recognized from the prison. The knife she was holding a knife dropped to the ground once she saw him.

"Thank god!" she told him. Daryl gave her a "who the fuck are you?" look.  
"I know you don't remember me. I was just there a week before we were attacked at the prison." she told him.  
"My name is Sarah." She stood up and took a few steps towards him. She was in her mid-thirities, brown hair, green eyes, and  
seemed to be pretty fit. She continued talking to him even though he hadn't said a word to her yet.

"Are there others alive? Is there a back-up site? I got separated from my friends when we ran. I don't know what happened to them." she hurriedly told him with a sad expression on her face.

Daryl looked at her for a moment before he grunted his response. It wasn't Carol he had tracked. Frustration and anger came to the surface.

"There ain't no back-up site." he grunted at her. "The only other survivors I've seen are Rick, Michonne, Beth and Carl." he added angrily. Then he turned his back on her and headed to the front of the house.

Sarah had seen Daryl before. She knew he was one of the leaders at the prison. She knew he was quiet, surly and didn't talk much to people outside the council. She also knew he was hot as hell. She grabbed her belongings and followed behind him.

"Hey, are you just going to leave me?" she asked him as she caught up to him.

"Can't take care of ya. Trying to find someone." he told her without turning around and walking forward.

"But where do I go? What do I do?" she asked him.

He turned and looked at her. "Not my problem." he told her and started walking away.

"You can't just leave me!" Sarah told him. Her words stopped him. Were these the same words Carol had used with Rick when he had abandoned her?

He couldn't help but notice the parrell that was happening now. Except, he didn't know this woman. Rick knew Carol. He'd watched Carol take care of Judith. Held her when she made it out of the tombs alive. Comforted her when he left with Merle. These memories only angered Daryl more. The last thought especially. He'd left Carol behind for Merle. Regret surged through him.

"Look, if you head 2 miles north-east you'll find a set of train tracks. Follow those tracks further north and you'll find Rick and the others.  
It's a solid 3 day travel. Maybe 4 days for you." he told her angrily. There...now it wasn't like he was leaving her. He was sending her to people who would take care of her.

"I don't want to travel by myself." Sarah told him. She couldn't imagine surviving through that distance and time by herself.

"Looks like you are gonna have too." Daryl mumbled. They were standing in front of the half finished house.

"Can't I go with you?" she asked him.

"You'll only slow me down." he told her matter-of-factly. He situated his weapons and backpack.

"I won't I promise. Just don't leave me here by myself." Sarah begged him. Looking at her he sighed. Fuck. He didn't want this responsiblity. Why couldn't  
she just head towards Rick? She'd made it this far by herself.

Thinking of Carol, he gave in to Sarah. Carol wouldn't want him to leave her alone. That  
being said, he wasn't going to coddle Sarah, or take care of her like he did for Carol...or the others before the prison.

"Listen, you can follow me until we run across others. If you fall behind or hold me up then your on your own. Got it?" he told her.

"Got it!" Sarah said with a smile. "Thanks!"

Daryl wasn't happy about his new fellow traveler, but he couldn't just leave her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own or take any credit for characters, themes or ideas of the Walking Dead.**

**Chapter 5:**

Daryl POV

They had been tracking for a week. Sarah had turned out to be quite apt at surviving in the forest and eliminating walkers. No wonder she had survived for as long as she did alone.

In the beginning, Sarah had been curious about Daryl. Sarah had stopped asking so many questions, and seemed to finally accept his not wanting to share personal details with her. Other than that, he thought it was okay to have her around. Still, he hoped that they would soon run across another group, so she could go on her way and he wouldn't feel responsible for her.

It was only by chance on his second pass around an area further down some train tracks that he found it. If he hadn't been  
purposely looking for signs of her, he could have easily missed it. Carol's little gold cross necklace was lying in the rocks next to the tracks. He felt a surge of hope.

He knew he had been grasping at straws of hope to find her. But this showed him he was headed in the right direction. A sparkle shown in his eyes for a second. A sparkle of hope? Of faith? He dared not even fully acknowledge it for fear of being disappointed. Still...it was there. And it gave him something to follow.

Sarah POV

Sarah saw that sparkle for a split second before it disappeared. Daryl never smiled, or spoke really. She would often try to get information out of him, but he was like a safe locked up tight. She wondered who had owned the cross? After traveling for over a week with Daryl, she hadn't learned much about him. He was quiet and she didn't even know who he was looking for. Everytime she asked, he would clam up, and tell her it wasn't any of her business.

As the week progressed, Sarah would watch Daryl track. The way he was so so observant. How gentle his touch  
on the tracks, and how swiftly and quietly he moved through the forest. Her favorite thing was watching how skillfully he would dispatch walkers. The muscles in his arms and shoulders pulled taunt. They were powerful, moved fluidly and the pure definition of masculinity.

Sarah would often wake from dreams of those strong arms being wrapped around her. She was pretty sure she was falling for  
the hunter. Sarah knew, if given time, she could break through the hard shell he had around him. She was sure of it. She was just waiting for the opportune time.

Daryl wore no ring. He never spoke of a wife or girlfriend, only once or twice about a brother, and that had only been after they had ran across  
a bottle of whiskey hidden under the seat of a car they had searched. They had shared it that night after they found a secure place to camp. He barely spoke about the people of the prison. She could tell he was mourning some of them. Truth is, she talked more than him. He didn't seem to want to get to know anyone else or their stories.

Daryl POV

Finally, late in the afternoon, He found another set of small footprints off to the side of the tracks on a path. His stomach turned at the sight. There had been a skirmish, the tracks told him that there had been two men who had overtaken her. There was a small hand print in the mud. He placed his hand gently on top of it. Daryl squeezed the cross tight in his hand.

"What is it Daryl?" Sarah asked. He didn't respond just continued to look around at the tracks. "Who are we looking for anyway? I think I deserve to know?" Sarah told him.

Daryl would have ignored her, but with Carol possibly so close, he wanted her to know who to keep an eye out for...especially with two men that seemed to have taken her.

"We're looking for my best friend...Carol." He whispered her name. Still looking at the little cross. He kept it held it tight in his hand.

"Carol...Carol?" she asked remembering the beautiful older woman. Sarah didn't know her personally, but she knew Carol was a confident, and focused decision maker. She was another leader of the prison. The woman had the ability to calm almost anyone down. Sarah had seen it done with many of newbies. Sarah knew there were many men who had taken notice of Carol, but for some reason they never seemed to pursue her.

"Oh." Sarah said. Sarah had always assumed that he was looking for a man friend. Were they more than friends? Since Daryl had just classified her as his best friend, then she assumed that it wasn't anything more than friendship. Sarah had seen them to together at the prison, with their heads close together in conversation, but hadn't seen anything else to indicate that it was anything more than platonic. Still, she felt a jolt of jealousy run through her.

"We can track her for a few more hours, but then rest and get up early for the next day." he told Sarah. He stood back up and looked ahead in the direction the tracks lead.

"K" she told him. Sarah felt threatened by the idea of Carol. True, she hadn't known Daryl for very long, but she felt like she would be a good match together. But what about how he felt about Carol?

Later that night, they found even fresher tracks where the men had guided Carol through the woods. Sometimes, her foot prints were there, then those tracks were suddenly gone, and he was left with just the mens' tracks to follow. It seemed they would randomly pick her up and carry her. He could tell, because one set of prints would be pressed more heavily into the ground.

At dusk, Daryl and Sarah found an old shack to rest in. They laid there sleeping bags out and started a small fire for warmth. Daryl let Sarah take first watch, while he slept.

_**Chapter 6 is a MATURE Chapter! Adults only please. Graphic!**_

_**When Chapter 7 is up, you should be able to just jump to it and not miss anything major.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own or pretend to have any part of Walking Dead or their characters.**

**THIS CONTAINS MATURE AND GRAPHIC Content! Don't read if offended.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Hope**_

_At dusk, Daryl and Sarah found an old shack to rest in. They laid there sleeping bags out and started a small fire for warmth. Daryl let Sarah take first watch, while he slept._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Boundaries**

Daryl began to dream:

_Carol casually walked up to him. They were at the farm by his tent. She didn't say anything, just slid her hand up his chest to circle around his neck. He let her pull his mouth to hers. Their tongues entwined and desperate. Passion filled the kiss. _

_Her fingers were setting his body on fire. Daryl's pants began tightening from his erection. He had wanted this to happen with her for over two years. Moving her mouth from his, Carol kissed the part of his neck below his earlobe. She let her tongue taste the salt on his skin._

_Daryl responded by pulling her into his tent. They both fell to the ground in a clump and laughed. Carol aggressively took off his leather jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. After kissing him thoroughly, she started kissing her way down his chin, neck, chest, belly and then stopped at his belt buckle. She leaned up to kiss him as she undid his belt. He could feel her tug his pants down and over his hips. Then Daryl felt her pull his boxers down. She let her finger tips linger over his shaft. Her touch was driving him crazy. He wanted to flip her over and take her right then._

_Suddenly, her mouth was gone from his lips, and he felt the warmth and softness of that same mouth envelope his dick. Then she started gently rubbing on his balls. He stopped breathing. The sensations she was giving him had his heart racing. Carol started sucking gently on the head of his dick._

_Then she started really using her tongue...she'd lick from the base of it to the very tip. He felt like a fucking ice cream cone. Daryl shuddered as he felt that softness lick the tip of his penis again. She took her teeth and very gently drug them along his dick. He almost came right then._

_Carol started to moan as she tasted his pre cum._

_"God your cum tastes so good." She told Daryl. She continued licking it away._

_"Your fuckin' killin' me woman!" he told her through clinched teeth. Adding her hand, Carol worked Daryl into a frenzy._

_"Oh, god!" he murmured. Her mouth was fast, warm, wet and stimulating on so many levels. The fact that this was sweet Carol giving him the best blow job he'd ever had only added to the sensuality of it._

_"God Carol, I'm gonna cum!" he told her in warning. Instead of stopping, she became even more intent on sucking and licking his penis. He put his hand in her hair, and urged her to look up at him. When he did he started to lose control..._

that was when Daryl started to wake up.

The image of Carol faded. Yet, the physical stimulation continued. Daryl felt so close to cumming. He opened his eyes and looked down.  
There was Sarah on her hands and knees sucking on his dick with fury. Cold water may as well have hit his body. Instantly, he pulled away from her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled. Sarah just looked at him with swollen lips and said, "You didn't wake up when I undid your pants. I  
thought you'd like to wake up to a blow job. Most men do." She said with a sexy grin.

Daryl stood up and put his stiff as hell dick back in his boxers and jeans. It hurt like shit, but he wasn't going to have it sticking out.

"Look, I don't know what yer thinkin' but you can stop now." he told Sarah. He was pissed. He didn't like people touching him, let alone having a woman just jump his dick...

"Daryl, I know you play the tough, sullen, damaged bad boy well. It worked. For you, I'm an easy mark. End of the world and shit. I think we make a great team." She walked over to him and started to touch his shoulder. Daryl grabbed her wrist.

"Don't ever fuckin' touch me again. If you do I will leave your ass in the middle of nowhere." he told her through clinched teeth.

Daryl then stormed off into the woods. He needed a few minutes to collect himself. By collect himself, he meant jerk off. No way he could relax with his dick about to explode and the level of blue balls he would have. So, with thoughts of Carol and his dream of her, he put a hand on himself and finished himself off.

Afterwards, he leaned against the tree. Lite a cigarette and took a long draw off it. His pants still unbuckled and hanging open. His thoughts were of Carol. Her smile, her teasing, her concern for him. His chest ached again. He knew that if he tracked well, then he could find her by tomorrow evening.

He headed back to their camp, Sarah was curled up next to the fire pretending to sleep. He was glad, because he really had nothing to say to her. Stoking the fire some more he looked over at Sarah. The girl was delusional. He shook his head in disbelief. He knew Merle would have lectured him on what a pussy he was walking away from Sarah when he was about to cum. That he should have money shot all over her. Daryl was different.

Well, at least he was different now. Maybe in his twenties and early thirties he would have used Sarah to get off. Now, he didn't just want to get off with just anyone. Not focusing on that thought and what it really meant...he began to plan out how their morning would go. He had needed to be ready for anything. He didn't know the situation Carol was in now.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 7: Found**

Sarah POV

Sarah had been quiet all morning. She was embarrassed at her being rejected by Daryl. What man, at the point of almost having an orgasm, would shove her away?

Was he gay? She thought about that for a while. Should she ask him? Something in her told her that would be a serious mistake. He had hurt her pride when he told her to get off him. If he would only let her help him. She could help him relax, they have fun and find enjoyment together too. Maybe if she talked to him about it? She decided she would, but for now she just kept quiet and continued to follow Daryl.

Sarah figured she could change his mind about them. She had been able to seduce many men in the past. Daryl was just going to take a little more time and patience. The man would give in to her. She was sure of it. It was a matter of time. With that thought Sarah glanced up at him. She had a little smile on her face.

Daryl POV

They had been walking a few hours, and the tracks were getting pretty fresh. He could feel Sarah's eyes on his back. She had barely spoken to him this morning, which had been just fine by him. The woman had crossed into his personal space. Actually, she had not just crossed, she had fuckin' pole vaulted.

He still couldn't get over his sex dream about Carol. True, he was a man, and true most men fantasized about different women in their lives. He would often find himself thinking of Carol like that, but he had made an extreme effort to shove those thoughts and urges down. Daryl had a respect for her and she was his best friend. Plus, his fantasizes could get really dirty and weren't exactly "vanilla". Daryl knew Carol was too good and too delicate for him. It didn't mean that he couldn't still care for her or protect her.

Daryl felt he would find Carol today. His intuition told him it was just a matter of hours. He as just worried about how he would find her...

Instead of stopping for lunch, he pushed them on through. He had noticed that the farther they were away from the prison and main roads...the less and less walkers there were. They had only had to put down a handful, which had been easy, since the walkers had been so slow. Maybe they were starving? Who knew?

Daryl suddenly felt the need to slow down and take cover. He indicated with hand motions that Sarah should take cover too. In the distance, he heard mens' voices. They were still a bit of a way's off. Knowing he could move more silently without Sarah, Daryl motioned for her to stay put.

Daryl slowly crept through the woods. No branches snapped, he made no leaves rustle, using a stealth only acquired after years of practice.

As he took in the surrounding area, he saw two men sitting around a fire. There were also two tents set up. There was no sign of Carol. One man, was tall, built, blonde, blue-eyed and in his forties. Daryl got the vibe he was Military. The other one was a kid in his twenties. Brown hair, slim and average looking. Both had guns and knives on them. He figured he could take the big guy out with the crossbow. The younger guy would be easier to take on.

Daryl wondered where the hell Carol was? Was she tied up somewhere? Was she alive? Had they hurt her? Raped her? Tortured her? Daryl felt his blood run cold. He had to stay focused. They would deal with whatever together once he had her safely with him. From the distance he couldn't hear exactly what the men were discussing. He observed them for about fifteen minutes and was getting ready to take them out, when suddenly she was there. Daryl saw them turn around and Carol came into view. His breath caught in his throat.  
He saw the tall man stand to greet her. She handed him a plate of food, and then another plate to the other man.

The tall man then reached out his hand to grasp Carol's hand. Then he let it go. Carol smiled weakly, and then sat down on the other log across from them. Carol wrapped her arms around her legs and stared into the fire.

Daryl was confused. She wasn't acting like a captive. The guy who grabbed her hand instantly pissed him off. He felt extremely protective of her, and didn't like men touching her. Especially men he did not know. Still confused, he figured there was only one way to figure out what was going on...

Daryl stepped out from behind a tree. Going against all his survival instincts, he put all his weapons away, and in a show of non-hostility he began to walk into their camp.

Carol POV

Carol sat at the edge of the fire. She had pulled her knees up closer to her. She was still recovering from the slight injury to her foot, and  
the weakness of not having stayed hydrated. She was lucky Jackson and Phil had come along when they did.

At first, she had fought them. Unsure of what type of men they were. Eventually, she discovered that they were indeed good men. They had recently just lost members of their own group during a herd attack.

Over the last few days, she had learned each of their back stories. Jackson was a Marine, who had lost his little boy at the beginning of the outbreak. Phil had been a college student who ran into Jackson during an evacuation. Since then, Phil had just stuck by Jackson.

One night, as Jackson was talking about his son, she found herself talking about Sophia. Not like she had done with Rick or even Daryl. She talked about who Sophia had been before this all had started. It was nice to remember her without someone knowing what she had looked like coming out of the barn as a walker. After that, she and Jackson had a new understanding of one another.

As the few days passed, Carol became aware of Jackson looking at her out of the corner of his eye, and how he would pat her shoulder affectionately.  
She wasn't used to being touched very much by men. So, his actions threw her off a bit. She wasn't sure what to think about it,  
but it was nice that he seemed to be noticing her as a woman. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. Not since Axel had complimented her on being a lady. She smiled at the memory. Then her smile faded away.

That thought led her to thinking of Daryl. She missed him so much. Her best friend. She wasn't sure exactly what they had, but in  
many ways it was beyond the typical connection couples and friends had with one another. Not that they had ever been a couple. They just had a special connection.

Even before her banishment, she had come to accept that her and Daryl would never be more than just friends. Carol knew that by them both being damaged, they would have taken their insecurities into the relationship, it would have taken a lot of care and understanding on both their parts to have made it work. She had always believed that they could have overcome that. It was just that Daryl never showed a hint of feelings of more than just friendship with her. She teased and flirted with him enough. Even gave him a nickname. He always rolled his eyes when she used it. She knew they enjoyed being together. Even though she had feelings of friendship for him, her heart would race anytime he would brush against her or playfully bump his elbow into hers.

She figured it didn't matter now.

Daryl was gone and so was her group. Sadness enveloped her.

Jackson POV

Jackson knew Carol was in a pain that wasn't just physical. Her eyes told him that she had seen a lot before the dead had risen.  
He could tell she was strong woman. She was also very beautiful, and had an almost queen-like air about her. Regal really. Not snobby just...confident. A kind of confidence people looked for in leaders and healers.

Jackson found that extremely attractive. He could tell she was still wary of him. It had been a struggle to get her to allow them  
to take her to their camp and help her. He didn't blame her, but on the way here, she would fight with all she had once she built up enough strength and energy. It had been like wrestling an alligator at those times. This had impressed him also.

No words of comfort or amount of reassurance had calmed her as they traveled to their campsite together. Eventually, he had gained some level of trust with her and now she seemed to feel safer with them.

Jackson had listened to her story of Sophia. She had even told him what the man, Rick, had done in exiling her. Jackson felt that  
in this world, no decent man, would put a woman out on the road alone. Besides walkers, there were rapists, killers, cannibals and worse.

That was as bad as what she had supposedly done. He had picked up holes in her story about Karen and David, but he hadn't pointed them out. Jackson just knew that she was keeping some things back, but whatever she was hiding no longer mattered out here.

Carol had spoken of a man named Daryl. It was obvious she held a deep affection for . She him and told him Daryl had risked his life to find her Sophia. He'd also rescued her more times than she could count.

Jackson had asked if they were "together? She smiled and said, "No,...just best friends." Jackson wondered at how her best friend  
could just let Rick exile her. Carol told him that it had been done while Daryl was out on a run. She had been sad at not being able to say good-bye to him or any of the others.

Carol was a decent person. Jackson could tell. What had been done to her had hurt her. Maybe together they could help each other move forward and heal some of their past. The conversation of Sophia, Carol's exile and Daryl had happened a few days ago. It had brought them closer to understanding one another.

As he looked at her across the fire, he heard movement behind him. Jackson, Phil and Carol stood and pulled their weapons. Coming up the path was a dirty, rough and hard looking man. His shaggy dark hair hid his eyes. He had his hands in the air showing no hositility...there was a bow strapped across his back. He shook his head to get that hair out of his eyes. When Jackson looked he saw they were cold and hard as he looked from Phil to him. Then his eyes rested on Carol. He saw them soften.

"Oh my god." he heard Carol gasp. Her hand had gone to her mouth. Her gun settled to her side. "Daryl?" she whispered so quietly no one heard her.

Jackson saw her begin to move forward. In reflex to the angry man, Jackson reached out to grab Carol by the waist to keep her from danger. All he knew was this man looked deadly.

At the sight of Jackson grabbing Carol's waist...Daryl pulled his bow, and loaded it faster than he ever had before. Phil and Jackson, having been distracted by Carol, were suddenly being held in the crosshairs of the bow.

"Let her go." Daryl told him flatly. Looking back down at Carol, he realized that this man wasn't a threat, well at least not to her, this was a man who had come for Carol. By the look in Carol's eyes, he knew now that this was her best friend she had spoken of days before.

Instantly, Jackson let her go and put his gun down. He indicated for Phil to also lower his weapon.

They watched as Daryl pulled his bow up, aiming it to the sky, and rested the back on his bicep.

He and Carol were walking quickly to each other. Then they both stopped an arm's length in front of one another. From this angle, Jackson couldn't see Carol's face, but whatever she had said got a small smile from the man.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Walking Dead or Characters. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Chapter 8:**

Daryl POV

Daryl stood there looking into Carol's blue eyes. When he had seen that man grab Carol around her waist, he was  
ready to put a bolt through his head. The man was smart enough to let her go. Finally, Carol was standing in front  
of him. After all the tracking, worrying and nightmares about what could have happened to her...she was alive and  
seemed unhurt.

He sighed with relief. Carol now stood only an arm's length away from Daryl. He wanted to reach out, grab her and crush  
her to his chest, but held back. He told himself it was because he didn't want to startle her. If he was honest, he  
was afraid of how she would react to such a obvious physical form of affection. After all, it was completely out of character for him  
to do that.

Carol POV

Carol was nervous all of a sudden. Daryl looked as he always did. Dirty, angry and as hot as hell, he still had his leather  
vest with the wings on the back. His arms still chiseled and tan. They had a sheen of sweat that glistened in  
the sunlight. God, she wanted to reach out, and run her hands up and down them. She suddenly had an image of wanting to feel them  
flex as he moved above her. Stop it Carol! Why was she going all carnal at the sight of him?

She had other things to worry about. With that sobering thought, all of her other thoughts began running together. What did he think of her?  
Of what she did? Did he hate her? Did he still trust her? She had been able to shove most of those fears aside, but  
seeing him...she didn't know if she could handle those harsh judgements from him.

Then the panic began to subside, and she focused on the fact that he had come looking for her. He couldn't hate her  
that much if he had come looking for her? Had he come looking for her? Or had he just stumbled upon her? That seemed unlikely,  
but still stranger things had happened. This was the curse of having been in an abusive relationship. It created doubt and intense fear of being rejected by others that you cared about...

Since Daryl was acting like Daryl. He had threatened Jackson...after all, she decided to just treat Daryl the same as always.

She crossed her arms across her chest, narrowed her eyes...she let the left side of her mouth raise  
into a slight grin, and in her normal jesting manner said, "So, does this mean you wanna fool around?"

Daryl smiled at her. "Damn woman, you had me worried."

Then before he knew it...Carol had stepped forward, and put her arms around him and gently hugged him. He responded by hugging her with one arm. Holding her for a second, feeling her safe in his arms, was literally the happiest moment he had ever experienced in his life.

Then he realized that even though she had joked when she first saw him, she was now crying silently into his chest.

Not knowing what else to do, he put his crossbow on the ground, and he just held her. It was a new feeling...holding her. Touching anyone for extended amounts of time made him uncomfortable, but he knew he had to push past his comfort zone in order  
to be there for her in this moment. Plus, it was Carol. Truthfully, she felt like a perfect fit in his arms.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." Carol said. Then she looked up at him, wiped her cheeks and gave him  
a weak smile. The reality and stress of Rick exiling her had hit her once Daryl's arms had wrapped around her.

"Pfft..." was all he said in response. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to so he said nothing.

Carol continued to smile. "We can catch up later. Let me introduce you to the guys." she told him gathering herself together.

Daryl POV

The guys? What the hell? Was she already so close to them she referred to them as 'the guys'? He stopped mid-thought.  
Where the hell had those possessive thoughts come from? It's not like she was his, but still...he grunted in displeasure at  
at himself and her acceptance of them.

As they approached the camp, Daryl could see the tall blonde man stiffen in apprehension. The younger man reacted much the  
same way. Of course, Daryl knew that when most people met him, they automatically thought he was violent, rough and dangerous from  
his appearance. He seemed to be gifted at making people nervous and uncomfortable with his hostile looks. Looking at those two men,  
he focused his narrowed eyes at them.

Jackson POV

Jackson watched Carol with the man. He seemed hard on the inside and outside. The looks he had given him and Phil said one thing. Mine! He had softened while embracing Carol, but once they started heading back towards Jackson and Phil, the guarded hostile look returned. The man's body seemed coiled and ready to attack or defend.

He could tell that the man was attached to her. Men could usually pick up on that. Besides he was practically radiating an claim to Carol. Jackson raised his eyebrow at that.

"Hey Jackson, this is Daryl..." she told him. She was obviously happy to see Daryl. The man did not put out his hand in greeting. Instead, he just gave a quick nod of acknowledgement to Jackson.

"Your best friend that you were telling me about?" Jackson asked her. Still unsure of what type of man Daryl really was...

"Yep." She told him as she glanced over at Daryl and smiled at him. Her face broke its smile for a second as she saw Daryl's look.

Jackson noticed that for a second, Daryl had a quizzical look on his face. As if he was trying to figure something out.

"And this is Phil." She added regaining her smile. Phil just narrowed his eyes and nodded at Daryl. Jackson assumed it was in an effort  
to appear threatening. Daryl just raised his eyebrow at him.

"Carol, can I talk to ya?" Daryl asked her and motioned her away from the others.

"Sure" she said and followed him.

"Are you okay?" Daryl asked looking her from head to toe. "Are these guys okay?" His mistrust showing on his face.

"They're fine Daryl. A little surprised to have someone pull a crossbow on them, but they're good guys." She told him.

Daryl grunted at her comment. He still didn't trust them. Really didn't like Jackson. Seemed like a macho fucker to him.

"Here's the thing. Sarah is hiding back there waiting for me. I told her to stay hidden till I figured out what was goin' on."  
he told her as he glanced again over at the guys. This time adding a scowl.

"Oh." Carol said hesitantly. "Well, then you should go get her. You guys can camp with us." she told him.

"Come with me." Daryl told her. Daryl didn't want to leave Carol, he had just found her. His look was pleading.  
"Ok Daryl." She told him. "But let me go and tell Jackson what's going on."

Daryl frowned. Since when did she need to check in with "Jackson". His look must have given his thoughts away.

"I'm just being polite Daryl." Carol she said with a half-smile. Daryl just grunted.

Carol turned and went back towards Jackson and Phil. Daryl noticed that Jackson fucker lightly grasp her elbow when she was speaking to him. Jackson looked up at Daryl. They both exchanged looks. Daryl's hand tightened on his crossbow. Carol then came back to Daryl.

"Ready." she told him.

"It's not far." he told her.

As they walked towards Sarah, Carol wondered exactly who this woman was to Daryl?

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any ideas, stories, or characters.**

**Chapter 9: Reconnecting**

Carol POV

Carol followed Daryl blindly through the forest. She always admired the way he could move so silently through the woods. He was in his natural environment.

"Sarah." he called towards the left. After a few seconds, Sarah stepped from around of group of trees. Carol noticed how pretty she was right away. Long brown hair pulled back, deep chocolate eyes. Tan skin. She was fit and tone. Seemed to be in her mid-thirties. She noticed Sarah's eyes rake appreciatively over Daryl. Then those eyes turned towards Carol. Whatever Sarah saw in Carol made the woman frown slightly. Sarah thought she had caught her frown quick enough by quickly turning it into a smile. But Carol had still noticed it.

"Daryl?" She asked him quizzically. Indicating her curiosity over Carol.

"Come on." He waved her forward. "This is Carol." Daryl told her. They waited for Sarah to grab her things and come over to them.

"Who's Carol?" she asked not addressing Carol directly. That irked Carol. Old Carol may have tolerated the blatant disrespect, but that wasn't her anymore.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah." Carol said politely, ignoring Sarah's dismissal. She'd be damned if this woman thought she could put a claim on Daryl. Carol had known him since the beginning of this hell. They'd protected each other and became close. She'd been the one he had shown his soft side too. She refused to feel threatened. She was definitely not going to allow one woman's lust over Daryl to push Carol away.

"Who I've been lookin' for." Daryl grumbled. He caught Sarah's hostility towards Carol. He was going to have a problem with Sarah acting like this to Carol. He knew he was going to have to set Sarah straight on a few things. Couldn't have anyone treatin' Carol like that. His protective streak over Carol wasn't just physical...it an emotional protection also. No one would treated her like shit while he was around. She'd lived too long with an asshole who did that for years. Fuckin' Ed. Daryl wished the fucker had come back, so he could put a bolt through his head. Then stomp his brains into the ground. Though he would have loved that opportunity. It was probably better for Carol to axe him though. Some psychological benefit shit somehow.

"Come on, we're losing light." He said frustrated. Thinking of Ed put him in a bad mood.

Daryl looked towards Carol and gently touched her elbow. Then he walked by knowing she would follow him. Daryl assumed Sarah would follow them.

They traveled back to the camp, but no one spoke. They finally arrived at the camp.

* * *

Back at camp, there were more introductions, looks of mistrust and feelings of uncertainty by almost everyone. The only exception to those were Daryl and Carol.

After a bit, everyone sat down around the fire. Each person ate what they had with them. As always, when they were together, Daryl had taken his seat next to Carol. Sarah had sat on his other side. Daryl noticed that Carol was eating a granola bar and a can of veggies.

"Here..."he said handing Carol some of his deer jerky.

"Oh Daryl, I couldn't. Anyway, what I have is plenty." Carol told him.

"You never eat enough. You need this, can't have you all weak or sick." Daryl told her gruffly. Carol smiled and took it from him. She knew Daryl had always been concerned about how well she ate, it was something she found endearing. His seemingly gruff attitude was just something he reverted to when surrounded by other people. She barely noticed it anymore, and didn't take it personally.

"Thank you." She told him, and he just grunted his response. His eyes lowered at her show of appreciation. Old habits were hard to break.

Sarah POV

Sarah saw the way Daryl was acting towards Carol. Especially, the way he'd barely left her side since they got back at camp. She also noticed the way he immediately sat down next to Carol when they went to eat like it was "his place". He had barely glanced at her Sarah, or acknowledged her since he had found Carol. It was like she didn't exist.

As Sarah ate, she quietly sized up Carol. Sarah didn't see what was so special about Carol. Sure she was really pretty, with her petite features and big blue eyes. But she was older, had short grey hair, and seemed weak. Sarah saw these things as a liability. The woman seemed too fragile. She was surprised that Daryl cared for her. Maybe it was out of obligation? She just couldn't figure it out.

Daryl POV

"So, I was really lucky to run across Jackson and Phil." she told Daryl as she was finishing up on the story of how she had met them. Jackson and Phil smiled back. What the hell was this? Daryl wondered. Everyone was always fucking smiling and touching each other? Jackson was always clapping Phil on the shoulder, or touching Carol's arm to emphasize a point. This Dr. Phil shit was getting old.

"Yeah, she was quite a handful to try to help." Jackson told them while AGAIN smiling at Carol. Daryl tried to stop scowling at Jackson. After all, it sounds like he had helped and possibly saved Carol. Still, he didn't like the familiarity Jackson had with Carol.

"So, how did you two get together?" Carol asked Daryl indicating to Sarah and him.

"We're not together." Daryl told Carol taking a bite of his jerky. Sarah's face tensed at that comment.

"I mean how did you guy's ended up traveling together?" Carol asked pacifying Daryl. Rick had always sent her to speak to Daryl if there was something that might upset him or had upset him. It was almost a recognized skill to calm Daryl down. One that she only seemed to have.

"I was so lucky to have him find me. I was all alone. Scared. He's been taking care of me ever since. I don't think I would have survived." Sarah said sweetly, and smiled for the first time since her arrival at the camp. Then Sarah casually touched Daryl's knee, and removed it before Daryl could say anything. Daryl just looked at her.

All right, now Daryl was pissed. He specifically remembered telling her to never touch him again. He wanted to fly off the handle at her. But with Carol there and the others (people he didn't know) he held back. Daryl was going to have a conversation about a ton a' shit when he got her alone.

"Oh." Carol said. Seeing Sarah touch Daryl stung quite a bit. She had always secretly loved that she was the only one who could occasionally affectionately touch him, without repercussions. A hand squeeze, a playful arm bump, and when she was really brave a quick hug. Though the hug had only happened three times. Once again, she reminded herself that he wasn't hers.

"Sounds like we were all lucky." Jackson said while looking at Carol and then Sarah. The daggers that Sarah was sending Carol's way told Jackson how Sarah felt about Daryl. It was obvious that Daryl did not return those feelings by the lack of attention Sarah was getting from him.

Jackson changed the subject to traveling the next day. Jackson was had heading towards his family's cabin that was located near there. They had a decent sized cabin and supplies in a hidden bunker. Most of his family had been in the military and had an attitude of always being ready. That attitude was going to pay off.

"Are you guys wanting to join us?" Jackson had asked Daryl and Sarah. Daryl glanced over at Carol, but her eyes were cast down. Daryl looked at Jackson and nodded without checking with Sarah.

After that they had settled in for the evening. Carol offered her tent to Sarah, Sarah looked over Daryl. That ticked Carol off, because she wasn't offering it so she could have privacy with Daryl. Daryl hurriedly told Carol he was going to sleep outside. Then suddenly, Sarah chose to sleep outside by the fire. Jackson told Daryl how they had rotated watches. Daryl told him that he would take first shift. Daryl was still pumped up from seeing Carol and being so near her. He figured that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a while anyway.

Daryl took a place higher above the campsite that gave him clearer views around him and entire campsite. The moonlight helped his ability to see.

* * *

A few hours into his shift Daryl saw Carol exit her tent, wrapped in a sweater. He watched her walk towards him. He felt his heart skip and he was suddenly nervous. This would be the first time they had been alone since he had found her.

"Hey." She said to him. She took a seat next to him on the ground.

"Hey." Daryl said. There was silence as each was lost in their own thoughts, both wanting to say something...both afraid too.

"Um. I'm really glad you found me Daryl." Carol told him with small smile on her face.

Daryl looked at her and gave her one of his small smiles. It was a smile just for her. One that held understanding and compassion. Both things most people would never believe he was capable of.

Suddenly, Carol felt safe again. Seeing Sarah's actions and hearing her words fell away. It was just her and him again. Their friendship and connection felt strong again.

"I didn't do it Daryl." Carol told him quietly. Daryl looked over at her.

"I already knew that." Daryl told her. His belief in her touched her. Her eyes watered. Daryl reached out and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his shoulder and found comfort there. His unwavering faith in her was something she had never experienced by anyone in her entire life.

They stayed like that for a while. He felt Carol's body slump a little on him. She had fallen asleep. Very carefully, Daryl moved so he could place her head in his lap. Hesitantly, he allowed his fingertips to push her curls to the side. She had let her hair grow over the last few months. Daryl had her head facing towards his feet. After she had been settled for a few minutes, she sighed, turned her head towards him and snuggled into his lap. Daryl groaned. Her face was now inches away from his dick. Carol sighed into his lap. He felt his dick stiffening. Daryl gritted his teeth. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**To be continued...**FYI, Sexual advances foul language DRAMA...Mature audiences only.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own or take credit for anything that has to do with the Walking Dead.**

If you read chapter 9, I warned that chapter 10 would contain explicit sex and language.

TO AVOID THE SMUT STOP READING AT THE DOUBLE LINES.

Everything before is crucial before the double lines, but does have dirty language and sexual suggestions.

**Chapter 10: The Claiming**

Carol's injury had healed. After leaving the campsite, they had traveled for days. Those times had been trying. They had run across a herd, which had delayed them by a whole day. Sarah was still being rude to Carol, but for every rude comment, Carol was sure to stand her ground and stand up for herself. The less intimidated that Carol seemed the more frustrated Sarah had become.

Once, during their trek to the cabin, Jackson had pulled Carol aside, and asked her if she was interested in furthering her friendship with him. Carol had been kind, but told him that she didn't feel that way about him. Jackson had accepted her decision. He told her that if she changed her mind the offer stood. Carol had smiled at him.

They finally arrived at Jackson's family cabin. It wasn't as average as he had described it. It faced a lake, and had five bedrooms. It even had a small pontoon. Each of them had their own room and privacy, which they hadn't had in months. Jackson's family had installed solar panels. This allowed warm water and the ability to have electricity. Though limited. Luxuries they hadn't had in a long time.

In the storage bunker, there had been canned foods, and multiple guns and lots of ammunition. When Jackson had shown Daryl. Daryl had actually given him a pleasant nod. There seemed to be a truce between Daryl and Jackson. Jackson figured it was really do to the fact that Jackson had lessened his attention and touches towards Carol. Plus, Jackson had shown Daryl he had some skills in the wilderness. They had both grown to respect one another.

The relationship between Carol and Daryl seemed complicated. Jackson had seen them that one morning back at the camp. She'd been curled up in Daryl's lap asleep. Daryl had softly nudged to wake her after Jackson had come to take over the watch. They had both returned to campsite, Carol to her tent, and Daryl laid a sleeping bag close to her. Over the next few days, there was a peace that settled in the small group.

As Jackson looked back and had gotten to know Daryl better, he realized that morning, seeing Carol and him so close, had been a very intimate moment for him. Besides Carol turning down Jackson's offer, he now recognized the bond that was between Daryl and Carol. He wasn't sure where their relationship stood, but he knew they were both pretty much off the market. Jackson wondered if they knew they loved each other, and cared about each other in more than in a "just friends" way. The only person who didn't seem to know or accept this was Sarah.

* * *

One evening Daryl finally took Sarah aside.

"Sarah, I don't know what's going on, but you have to stop treating Carol like shit." He bluntly told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Sarah had responded. Batting her eyelashes.

"Bullshit Sarah, you talk over her, ignore her, or make snide comments towards Carol." Daryl told her.

"I'm not doing anything..." Sarah started.

"Don't bother." Daryl told her. "You treat her like shit, and I have a serious problem with it."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked innocently. Daryl took a step towards her to emphasize his message.

"I don't know what your problem is, but WE are not going to happen." Daryl told her.

Sarah was stunned at his bluntness and harshness.

"Daryl, baby..." she started as she began walking towards him. Her lips pressed into a pout.

Daryl suddenly felt like the prey instead of the hunter he was naturally.

"I can do so many things for you." she told him. She pushed her body up against his..."I can fulfill every sexual fantasy you can dream of..." she whispered to Daryl. "I will let you fuck me anyway you want. ANY way you want." Daryl just started backing up, astounded at her brazen attitude.

Sarah began to rub her hands up and down Daryl's body. Her hand had even wandered down the front of his pants. Daryl grabbed her wrist, pulled it out, and shoved her away. She stumbled back, but regained her footing. Daryl felt he couldn't react as he instinctively wanted to because she was a girl. Daryl was somewhat stuck. The woman refused to accept he wanted nothing to do with her. She was definitely delusional.

Carol was walking out in the yard when she saw them. She saw Daryl and Sarah talking. As she watched Daryl, she noticed that he seemed to be angry at Sarah. That's when she saw Sarah start rubbing and put her hand down his pants. Just as Carol started to turn away from Daryl and Sarah's public displays of affection, she saw Daryl remove her hand from his pants, and push her away causing her to stumble. Sarah kept advancing on Daryl. Carol realized that Daryl was rejecting Sarah, and she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

Carol was done. This woman had not only been hostile to her, she was now pushing into Daryl's personal space and touching him in ways he didn't seem happy about.

Carol walked straight up to them. She her hand on the hilt of her favorite knife. Carol heard her tell him, "You can keep denying it, but I know you want to fuck me." Sarah had told Daryl. Daryl looked panicked. The man could take on hordes of zombies, crazy people and survive massive wounds, but he didn't seem to have any idea on how to handle this woman's obvious disregard for his rejections.

Something surfaced inside her. Her hand had rested on the hilt of her knife. She was walking up behind Sarah, and Sarah didn't hear her. Daryl's eyes looked over towards her for a split second, but quickly turned his attention back to Sarah.

Before Carol knew it, she had grabbed Sarah's ponytail, pulled her head back, and had the knife up to Sarah's throat. Sarah yelped in shock, and Daryl just stood there not sure what to do. He was stunned.

"Daryl, can you leave Sarah and me alone for a bit. We need to have a little chat." Carol told him. Daryl wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know if Carol knew how fucked up Sarah was and how dangerous she was really. Then again, Carol wasn't exactly looking meek and mild right now. Daryl walked away to give them space. Then he took a position where they couldn't see him. He then pulled out his crossbow and fixed a bolt on Sarah just incase she went to hurt Carol.

"Look, you need to know something." Carol told Sarah as she held her knife to Sarah's throat. Sarah didn't say anything.

"You need to understand how much Daryl means to me. It's also obvious he's not interested in you." Carol told her whispering her words into Sarah's ear.

"Well, he's definitely not interested in you. How could he be?" Sarah told her. Sarah was angry. Yet, she found herself a little intimidated by the woman she had so readily dismissed as meek and not threatening. In both physical ways and concerning Daryl

Carol ignored her. Stupid woman didn't know when to stop.

"The thing is...he's not interested in YOU! It's obvious and you seem to have a hard time accepting it. So, let me help you. If I see you putting your hands on him again, I swear I will cut those hands off. I don't want to have to worry about Daryl being uncomfortable and tense because of you." Carol told her.

Sarah was starting to take Carol seriously, the knife helped, but it was the body language and cold tone Carol had that was getting the message through. Seemed this bitch was going to do anything to protect Daryl.

"I'm going to release you, but remember what I told you." Carol said. Carol removed her knife from her neck and released Sarah. Sarah then turned around.

"Daryl's my best friend. I'm just as protective of him as he is of me." Carol told Sarah, and they both took a step away from one another is distrust. Carol put her knife back in its sheath. A few seconds later, Sarah and Carol looked at each other and finished sizing each other up...Eventually, Sarah nodded in acceptance. Then they both turned and began walking away.

* * *

TWD

* * *

Watching Carol go all aggressive was the hottest thing Daryl had ever seen in his life. He watched as both women walked away with a type of understanding and respect.

That night, as Daryl was laying in his room. He had visions of Carol's hard stance and protective attitude towards him...he began rubbing himself. He began to imagine that aggression transferring to how she would or could be in bed with him. Her legs holding on tight around his waist, while he fucked her hard up against a wall. Her inside hot and slick as he pounded into her. Carol asking for him to go harder and deeper and faster. He would then sensually bite her shoulder. Enough to bring pleasurable pain, but not hurt her or break the skin. Then when she peaked, he would come hard inside her. Listening to her whimpers of pleasure.

As Daryl came in his imagination, he came in real life. His semen exploding into the air. Luckily, he was only in his boxers, and was in the privacy in his room. He cleaned himself up and relaxed into the bed. He'd fantasized about Carol before, but this time...he'd went into it fully accepting his attraction to her. Before, he had always tried to visualize someone else before allowing his mind to focus on Carol. He always felt guilty, because she was just supposed to be his best friend.

Daryl sighed. Something had changed. Someone was changing him. That person was asleep across the hall. Carol.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

******I do not own The Walking Dead or any ideas, stories, or characters.**

**Chapter 11: Ghosts**

Carol POV

As the weeks went by, Carol noticed a change in Sarah. Sarah no longer gave Carol evil looks or made snide comments. If anything, she began helping out more and focused on being productive and NOT seducing Daryl. It seemed as though all Sarah needed was a firm boundary clarification provided by someone other than Daryl. Carol had happily provided her with that. She also suspected that, in the past, Sarah used sex to manipulate, control and dominate men to get her way. That may have worked on most, but Daryl was a unique man.

As the days passed, Sarah and Carol became more 'settled' around one another. Not that Carol trusted Sarah, she just hoped they could continue to be cordial, seeming that becoming friends would be pushing it on both their parts. Carol had dealt Sarah's ego quite a blow, but only time would tell if she could ever get completely over it.

Meanwhile, Daryl had seemed down right chipper. Well, maybe chipper was the wrong word. Less...um...'surly' was a better description...Carol thought.  
He went hunting every morning for fresh meat, and they had started putting up a perimeter of fencing around the cabin. It was mainly made from fallen trees and wood they found. The fencing they had set up wasn't the strongest, but it was sturdy and they had set up a simple alert system. It involved using strung up cans that would rattle in warning. They put spikes in the ground at varying areas around the cabin, so the walkers would impale themselves if they advanced on the cabin. It was a tactic that had worked well at the prison.

They were also near the town called Smithson. The town had taken Daryl and Jackson a full day of steady walking just to get to the town. On the dirt road they had only run into a few random walkers which they easily dispatched.

They ended up camping outside of the town, so they could enter and search the town at first thing in the morning. The next day, they quickly entered the town, and found a number of walkers that were spread out over the town. They decided to quickly grab a Chevy Silverado they found at a local garage, then load up on some medical supplies, drinks and food from the pharmacy then head back. Daryl and Jackson planned on returning with more of their group to lessen the some walkers in the town. It would need to be planned out to avoid as much danger as possible. Overall, it seemed this area had been untouched by scavengers.

* * *

One evening, after a long day of working on the fence, and organizing their supplies...they had all settled down for a dinner Carol and Sarah had prepared. Carol enjoyed having Jackson, Phil, Daryl and even Sarah sitting around the table. For a second, her mind flashed to the prison before the Governor. At the prison, they had often enjoyed dinners together. Herschel, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Daryl, Beth, T-dog, Lori and Rick. She shoved those thoughts aside. There were just too many painful memories. T-dog's sacrifice for her, Lori's death, Rick's abandonment of her...Each thought was a stab in her heart. For a second, her laughter stopped. Her eyes betrayed her great sadness. The only one who noticed was Daryl.

Daryl POV

Things had relaxed since Carol's conversation with Sarah. It sure as hell made his life easier. Daryl was still unable to get the image of Carol standing there being all bad-ass out of his mind. It was an image he was now using regularly at night to get himself off. He no longer felt guilty about it. He just accepted that he found Carol extremely attractive.

Daryl had also noticed that Sarah had started bonding with Phil over the last few weeks. Daryl figured that if Phil wanted to climb that crazy tree then more power to him. Currently, Phil was trying to get Sarah to laugh at the stories he was telling. He was talking about what he had to do while rushing a frat during college. Something about streaking across campus wearing a mask of the president. The more he talked, the more they all laughed. Not that Daryl laughed out loud, but he was smiling more than usual.

Daryl listened to Carol's laughter. A full laugh. It wasn't so much the stories that Phil was telling, it was the sound of Carol's happiness, that had the corners of his mouth curled. Then suddenly her laugh was gone. He thought he knew what she was thinking, or more importantly WHO she thinking about...

He thought of the others. Their 'family' that had been scattered. Something Carol and he had never spoken about. Though he was beyond content with where he was and being with Carol, he couldn't help thinking about the others. He wondered where they were, and what had happened to Carl, Beth, Michonne, Ty, Sasha, Bob, Glenn, Maggie and Baby Judith, Carol's girls...even Rick. Carol looked over at Daryl and saw a shadow cross his face. They were so in tune with one another it often scared him and dumbfounded her.

Daryl stood up then and told them he would take watch first tonight. He grabbed his weapons, and walked out into the night to walk the perimeter. After dinner and after the guys had cleaned the dishes (as was fair since she and Sarah had cooked). Carol found herself heading outside to find Daryl.

* * *

She found him perched on the flat part of the cabin's garage/shed. It gave a view of the area that wasn't protected by the lake. Carol climbed the ladder. When she got to the top, she saw Daryl's hand reach out to help her up. A chill went through her at his touch. Just another emotion or thought she would hide away and try to ignore.

For awhile they sat in silence enjoying the cool night air. She loved looking at the stars. She leaned back and enjoyed the clear night.

"You never told me what you said to Sarah?" he asked out of nowhere.

"I just told her she needed to leave you alone." Carol said with a sly smile...thinking that would be a good enough answer.

"Why?" he asked her quietly. Daryl chewed on the side of his thumb.

"Because your my best friend, and I was tired of her making you tense." Carol told him.

"Oh." he mumbled. He had hoped for something a little more specific. Maybe something that didn't involve just feelings of friendship.

It's not like she hadn't thought about the conversation/confrontation with Sarah. Carol had accepted that it wasn't just because he was her best friend. She did it because something in her claimed Daryl as hers. But she couldn't and wouldn't tell him that. She was just dealing with too much emotional shit to add Daryl's rejection and possible loss of his friendship to the list.

"How long are we staying here?" Daryl asked.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked surprised by the question. She sat up to get a better look at him.

"What about the others? What about the girls?" he elaborated on his previous question, but she knew who he was talking about.  
He'd decided it was time to bring this up. They couldn't hide out forever. They couldn't pretend the others never existed.

Carol tensed at the mention of the girls. She looked back up at the stars. Of all the times for him to bring this up. Tonight she'd already been thinking about them...this only emphasized the pain.

He waited patiently for her. Realizing how delicate this topic truly was to her. Yet, he also knew that all of this needed to be stopped being pushed under the rug.

She sighed. Her shoulders slumped a little in defeat.

"I'm not wanted, Rick told me that. He said no one would want me around after what I did." her voice got quiet.

Daryl's anger at Rick came rushing back. He still wanted to beat the shit out of him. Daryl still planned on it actually.

"That's bull-shit and you know it." Daryl said angrily. He couldn't believe she bought that crap Rick had thrown at her.

"Is it?" she asked looking him in the eyes. He saw the vulnerability there. The masked pain at losing them all. She hadn't lost them because the governor had done it. She had lost them because someone she cared about and trusted left her on the side of the road to separate them from her. In so many ways that was worse.

"Yes" he said firmly.

"If you want to go to them that's okay. I understand. You found me. I'm okay. I'm safe. You can just leave now." Carol told him defensively.  
She was up, across the roof, and down the ladder before he fully comprehended that she had fucking DISMISSED him.

"Oh, hell no." he said and after waiting a moment to see where she headed...he followed after her.

* * *

Even though it was still thirty minutes before the end of his watch, Daryl knocked on Jackson's door and waited for the man to answer.

"Yeah" Jackson said in a tired voice. "It's a little early for my shift." he added as he held the door open looking at Daryl.

"I know. Need the favor." was all Daryl said.

Jackson looked at him for a minute. He knew Daryl wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Jackson shook his head, ran his hand down his face, then dressed and headed out the door. Once he was gone, Daryl went to the end of the hallway, and quietly knocked on Carol's door. No response. He knocked again this time firmer. He was glad their rooms were set off a little from the others.

"Go away Daryl." she told him through the door. She sounded broken. Knowing he had caused it by bringing 'them' up made his chest ache. He just knew that eventually she would regret not at least searching for them.

Ignoring her he opened the door.

She was setting in the chair looking out the window. From the angle she was at she had seen him come into the house.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Daryl told her.

She stood up and walked towards him.

"You want to find them though?" she said more as a statement than question.

"Yes, for us both. But I'm not going unless you do." Daryl told her.

Carol turned her back on him. This was too much for her.

"But..." she continued.

"No buts. They're family, but to me you're?...you're...?" he stumbled unsure of saying what he wanted to say.

"What am I Daryl? What am I to you?" She asked summing her courage as she looked into his eyes. This was the moment. She knew it. This was when they would decide what they were...if anything at all? Carol waited for him to say something.

Daryl looked at her. She was so beautiful. Strong yet fragile. So damaged like him. Words failed him.

He decided to show her.

**To be continued...EXTREME sexual details ahead. Non-vanilla. Hence the title of Chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A big THANK YOU to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, followed and read this story! I so appreciate it!  
This has been my first FF and though I hesitated on publishing...you all have made it worth the risk. :) Again, THANK YOU!**

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!

**Once again, I do not own The Walking Dead or any ideas, stories, or characters.**

**WARNING: Extremely descriptive sex play, with sensual biting...SKIP THIS IF NOT INTERESTED**

**Chapter 12: Domination and Submission PART 1**

Daryl slowly walked towards Carol and stood directly in front of her. He had cared so deeply for her for so long. It would break him if she turned away from him. Though inside, he knew she wouldn't. They had both been in denial of their feelings for one another. Neither one ready or brave enough to move forward until now.

Daryl slowly reached out and pulled her gently against him. He looked down into her baby blues, and knew what he should have accepted a long time ago. He was hers. He couldn't pinpoint an exact moment, but it had happened so quietly...his defenses were never allowed to fully push her away. Though in the beginning, he had tried like hell. Lucky for him, Carol had been stubborn and refused to let him go. Now it was his turn to be stubborn and not let her go.

Daryl took his hand and gently grasped the back of her neck. He hesitated. Carol decided to meet him halfway. She stood on her tiptoes and gently touched his lips with hers. She felt him open his mouth as an invitation. Accepting it, she let the tip of her tongue slowly graze the inside of his top lip. In that instance, their fate sealed, their destiny was coming full circle. It was as if they had searched lifetime after lifetime for one another. They both felt it at the same time...they were beyond friends, were beyond lovers...they were soul mates that had finally recognized one another after searching forever for one another.

When Carol's tongue touched his Daryl growled. His body went into overdrive, and immediately responded to her. His arms went around her and deepened the kiss. He needed to taste her. He'd dreamed of it for so long. Her tongue was gentle and submissive, his was claiming and dominant. She whimpered into his mouth. He groaned in response. The heat in both their bodies rising as they pressed hard into one another.

As they both took a breath, she whispered "Do you want me Daryl?". He felt her warm breath caressing his ear. His skin tingled. She slid her hands down his shoulders and over his chest. She then let one hand go further down his body, past his stomach, touched his belt, and rubbed against his bulge through his jeans.

Daryl realized he had stopped breathing. He forced himself to start again. His body was on fire. Her hand touching him, even against his jeans, made his dick so hard it wanted to bust through the zipper. He pressed hard into her hand. Carol then ground her pelvis into him. She looked back up into his eyes.

"You can have me if you want me." Carol told him. Her eyes were dark with want. Face flushed and lips wet with their kissing.

Daryl dipped his mouth to hers again. His kiss was all passion, hot, wet and all-consuming. Carol felt her knees go weak. Suddenly, there were too many barriers between his body and hers. Daryl pulled back from her and unbuttoned his shirt. As he was, Carol pushed his shirt to each side, and let her hand caress the exposed skin of his chest. His tattoos, his scars, the hair on his chest and lower stomach. She loved all of him. She couldn't wait to lick every inch of him.

As Daryl unbuttoned the last button, Carol took her hands and slid the shirt completely off. Daryl's muscular shoulders felt amazing under her hands. She'd wanted to touch them for so long. She stepped closer and placed her lips on his left peck. She began kissing his chest. Carol worked over to his nipple, playfully sucked on it, then gently nipped it with her teeth. A shudder went through his body. His hands gripped her tighter. She smiled against his skin. He had liked that.

"Your skin tastes so good." Carol told him as she allowed her tongue to lick a trail back to his neck and then to his shoulder.

Daryl was controlling his need to go primal on her. The need to claim her. To mark her as his own. He wanted to grab her, rip her clothes off and thrust deeply into her. Though he wanted to, he made himself slow down. Daryl had to get it under control, and make sure she enjoyed this as much as he already knew he would. Her nip earlier on his nipple almost sent him over the edge...he only hoped he could last for her. These moments had been forever in the making and the anticipation was killing him.

She could see the top of his briefs, and the black leather belt holding his jeans up. Her eyes stayed on the belt for a minute. Carol had a flash of Daryl using it to restrain her arms to the bed and having his way with her. She blushed just at the thought. Some considered that kinky. If that was kinky, then she was way beyond that...she'd already thought of so many ways to make love to Daryl that didn't involve the missionary position.

Daryl caught her eyes looking at his belt. He smiled and thought he knew what she was thinking. From her blush, he was pretty certain. They seemed to be a match in ways they hadn't even been aware of before. Daryl knew they were going to have a lot of fun together.

Carol stepped back from him and lifted her shirt above her head. She was wearing a black lace bra. She then reached down, undid her pants, then slowly pulled them down her legs and kicked them to the side.

'Holy fuck, her tiny panties were black too!' Daryl thought to himself. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but the black lace was sending his mind and body into overdrive with visual stimulation. His dick twitched in eagerness.

Daryl undid his pants and pulled his boxers and pants off. They looked at each other for a second taking in the moment, taking in the sight of each others bodies. Both weren't the most confident about their bodies, but to each other, all they saw was how beautiful the other one was...each had marks of strength and signs of being a survivor. These only accentuated their attraction to one another.

Carol stood there for a few moments. Daryl literally felt his mouth-watering. She was beautiful. More than he could have ever even imagined. Breasts that were just the right size for him. Beautiful skin and a face that was near damn angelic. Delicate features really. For a second he was afraid he would break her.

Then Daryl stepped forward, picked her up, and let her wrap her legs around him. Carol grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. She felt his dick rubbing against panties. She ached for him. She was holding onto to his shoulders and had moved her mouth back to his...

He stood holding her above the bed.

"Are you sure about this woman?" Daryl asked her huskily. 'Holy god, he prayed she'd say yes...'

"Absolutely sure." she told him as she nipped his earlobe and giggled.

Daryl felt himself harden even more. Good god, he didn't even know he could get this hard.

All of a sudden, Carol was flying into the air. She gasped and fell onto the bed. She looked up at Daryl in shock. Then she saw his boyish grin and realized he was being playful and laughed. He climbed on top of her smiling and kissing her.

He began caressing her body gently, Carol moaned as his hands moved from her hip to her stomach. Then one hand lightly touched the side of her breast. Carol shuddered. It seemed that not only was Daryl playful he also liked to tease. Her bra was a front latch, so she undid it to allow him full access to her breasts.

Carol hadn't even had time to take the bra from her shoulders when Daryl pulled his lips from hers...quickly moved them to her neck...nipped her shoulder with his teeth causing Carol pleasure...and then suddenly, his mouth enveloped her nipple and he began sucking and licking it. His mouth was hot...so hot...as he sucked he made 'Mmmmmm' sounds and groaned in enjoyment. Carol's already hot center began to literally ache for him.

Her nipple became a hardened bud, and Daryl moaned even more deeply. Her ache became more intense. She had never before wanted a man as badly and she wanted Daryl Dixon. It was as though their bodies were vibrating at the same frequency, a frequency that was unique to only them.

Daryl switched to the other breast. He let his tongue caress her nipple lazily. He let each taste bud have turn at suckling her. Daryl loved the taste of her breasts and she smelled amazing.

He let his other hand move between her legs. She gasped. His fingers entered her, she was wet...wet for him. She raised her hips towards him. Almost ripping them off, Daryl pulled her little black panties down and threw them off the bed. Then he let his index finger go as deeply into her as possible. Daryl groaned again at her wetness, and how velvety soft she was inside. He imagined her hugging his dick with that softness, and how her slick sides would feel rubbing against his penis. He took the finger that was already inside her, and began moving it in little circular motions. Letting his finger rub against her g-spot. He added pressure to the motion. Carol's hands grabbed his shoulders tightly. In the matter of seconds, Daryl had found the spot that most men took hours to find...if they ever found it at all.

"Oh god Daryl." She tried to speak and breath at the same time. She had never felt this before. The spot he was touching. The way he moved his fingers, the pressure kept building and building.

Daryl loved the way she was unconsciously moving in response to his touch. She was moving against his hand. Her hands were holding onto his shoulders so tight he was sure her nails would leave a mark. Then Carol started gently biting his neck and shoulder. It caused little flickers of painful pleasure to run through him. He found it erotic as hell.

"Don't cum yet Carol." Daryl whispered in her ear. She looked at him and her eyes were dilated with want.

"What?" she asked. 'Was he freaking kidding her' she thought, but his finger was already taking her higher.

"Enjoy this, but don't cum. I want us to cum together." he told her. Even though, he wasn't sure once he was inside her whether or not he wouldn't just explode instantly.

"Daryl, I don't think I can...wait" she started to whimper. Knowing she was almost over the edge, Daryl stopped the motions of his fingers, but kept pressure on her g-spot. Carol was able to focus better, now that he wasn't stimulating her to the max. She found herself a little frustrated at that. Now that she had some control, she figured if he wanted to be that way then she could play along too.

"Get on your back Daryl." Carol told him gently stopping his hand from stimulating her further. Daryl grunted in protest. He was ravishing her mouth and loving the feel of her.

"Daryl, on your back." she told him trying to be firm. Telling a man what to do in bed wasn't something she had ever really done. However, with Daryl she felt safe and that she could fulfill any fantasy they both wanted, as long as it didn't hurt him or her. Carol's trust in Daryl knew no bounds. Carol just hoped Daryl trusted her just as much.

Daryl looked at her for a second. She had given him an order. He kinda liked it. Daryl smirked and then withdrew his fingers. Looking at Carol, he put each one of them individually into his mouth, then slowly pulled them back out of his mouth, sucking each one while groaning in ecstasy. He closed his eyes savoring the taste of Carol. She tasted so good to him. It was the same way he cleaned his fingers after he ate a really good meal she cooked. Carol would never be able to watch him clean his fingers off after eating dinner again without thinking of this moment.

Daryl then laid down on the bed. He looked up at her as she leaned over the bed to grab something.

When Carol leaned back up, she said with a mischievous grin, "Okay...my turn."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Chapter 13 will be ****Domination and Submission Part 2****...I know...I actually had to break the sex scene up into different parts it's so long...;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Much love going out to my fellow Caryl supporters. So close yet so far! It been a super hard season to be teased and tortured by the writers. STAY STRONG!_

**Once again, I do not own The Walking Dead or any ideas, stories, or characters.**

**WARNING: Extremely descriptive sex play, with sensual biting...SKIP THIS IF NOT INTERESTED.**

**Chapter 13: Submission and Domination Part 2**

**Reviews are great! Hoping you guys like this...I wanted it to be more than just sex for these two...:)**

Carol POV

"Now...it's my turn." Carol told him. He could see she had his belt in her hands.

"Daryl, I need you to grab the bars on the headboard." she instructed him. Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?" Carol asked while she looked at him, and slowly rubbed his legs with her petite hands.

"Yes...but ya' got me concerned about that belt there." he told her with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, this? This is only if you don't keep your hands to yourself and on the bars. If you can't control yourself..." she told him innocently as she reached down, and took the belt and began running it sensually through her hands, over her breasts and up to her mouth where she took it and bit it lightly.

"I would never use this to hurt you Daryl. I promise." she said as she leaned forward rubbing her bare chest and nipples across his...she kissed and licked his lips teasingly.

"I know that woman." he told her. His eyes saying so much more than his words ever could.

Carol knew she was pushing it with the belt. At the same time, she wanted to prove to him that he was safe with her with all things and in all ways. It was true that they both had trust issues because of their pasts. But Carol hoped that not only would the sex be fantastic on its own, but that it could be an emotional step in fully embracing and trusting one another. Not just trusting each other emotionally but physically also. People who hadn't been through what they had would not understand how important these acts were in learning to heal from the trauma of the past.

Carol put his belt up by his head. She wanted him to feel that he always had a choice with her, and that by it being there and so easily accessible it was a symbol that he was really the one in control.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against his chest. She felt his hard-on pressing into her pelvis. She instinctively started to grind into him. Daryl moaned.

"Fuck Carol..." he hissed through his teeth.

"We'll get to that." Carol said smiling. Daryl watched as she slowly inched her way down his body kissing little patterns onto his chest, stomach and then finally his penis. Carol looked up for a second, took her hand and positioned his dick in front of her mouth. Then while looking at him, she slid her mouth down and around him. Carol let his penis hit the back of her throat. She saw his eyes roll into the back of his head, close and then he began to reach for her.

Instantly, she pulled her mouth from him.

"No way Dixon. Hands on the bars." She told him sternly. Even playfully pointing her finger at him.

Daryl looked at her, and immediately grabbed hold of the bars.

She watched him again as she slid her mouth down and around his dick. She saw his arms flex and it shifted the bed. His arms were so sexy. She'd focus on them more later. Right now, she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the silk of his skin inside her mouth.  
She sucked and licked at him gently.

Daryl moaned. "Carol..." he whimpered. He accidentally bucked into her mouth. Carol's insides burned with lust for him. She took the head of his penis and rolled her tongue against it. Then she took the tip of her tongue and caressed the opening.

She could feel his penis throbbing between her lips. She could taste his pre-cum in her mouth, and she whimpered at the taste of him. This sexual act was her way of bonding with him, showing how much she cared for him, a gift to him. One of things that happened was that Carol didn't expect sucking Daryl off would make her so wet and that he would taste so good to her.

She found herself lapping at ever bit of his cum that seeped out of him. She was enjoying it so much, that she didn't realize his hands had come off the bars and were massaging her shoulders.

Daryl POV

God damn! Daryl thought to himself. She was damn near killing him. He'd never known of any woman who actually liked sucking a guy's dick. Sure, there were women who would do it, but Carol was ravishing his like it was her fucking favorite thing in the world. That and Carol was using her tongue to manuever his dick around and stimulate him in ways he hadn't experienced before...

Daryl held himself back from cumming. It was hard as hell. Her mouth was so fucking hot and soft. It was a good thing he at least masturbated, or there was no way he'd ever had lasted with her like this... Fuck!? She just flicked him with her tongue. He wouldn't last much longer. Without thinking he pulled he hands away from the bars and touched her shoulders.

Alternating POV

When Carol noticed his hands, she stopped immediately. When she pulled her mouth away from him, she let her tongue slide up and then sucked once more and pulled her mouth off of him as it made a pop sound.

"Daryl. You let go." Carol told him. Taking a second to catch her breath.

"What?" Daryl asked...his focus wasn't the best at the moment.

"The bars...you aren't holding on anymore." she told him pointing at them.

"Shit!" Daryl told her. "Well, I..."

"Doesn't matter." Carol said with a mischievous grin. "Can't control yourself, so I'm going to have to restrain you." She added in a playfully serious tone. Daryl just looked at her. She slowly reached for the belt giving him plenty of time to take it from her.

Then when she was near his ear she gently whispered, "Only if you are okay with this...?" Carol asked.

"I think I can trust ya'." Daryl told her smiling. One thing he already discovered about Carol and having sex with her was that she was a enthusiastic and creative lover. He couldn't imagine what the future held. How the fuck did he luck out like this?

Carol took the belt and had him hold onto the bars again. Then she began looping the belt around his wrists and the bars. He wasn't going to ask her where the hell she had learned to use a belt as a restraint.

As far as he was concerned, the past was the past, but he still didn't like thinking of her with other men, and pleasuring them the way she was doing  
for him. Get it together Dixon...Jesus!...Daryl thought. He felt jealousy run through his body. It made him want to claim her even more fiercely. He held back, and grunted in displeasure at his thoughts.

"You okay?" Carol looked at him concerned.

"Yes." Daryl told her, pulling himself back from his possessive thoughts.

Once the straps were tight enough but not too tight, Carol slid down his body, and put her full attention back on Daryl's dick. The break had let them both cool down a little and was helping to extend their lovemaking.

This time Carol went down on Daryl with a flourish. He was restrained and she enjoyed the freedom it allowed her. Carol sucked on him hard and passionately. Daryl wasn't ready for the mind-blowing suction that Carol was giving him. At each pull, Carol  
brought him all the way to the back of her throat. It was obvious she desired to please him.

Daryl had never had anyone so dedicated to his pleasure. He felt himself near cumming again. The woman was fucking torturing him with her constant stimulation and withdrawal.

"Carol, I'm gonna cum." he told her. He pulled tightly against he belt. The bed creaked again. Carol slowed down her sucking and licking, but she wanted to drive him to the edge before he took her. She felt powerful being able to make Daryl Dixon lose control. She felt his dick start to throb, and tighten...she gave him one more languish long suck and ended with another pop sound when she pulled him from her mouth.

Carol looked up at him. Daryl looked about to lose control completely. Sweat glistening off his body. His arms still tense and pulling at his restraint.  
If he didn't stop it, he was going to break her bed. She smiled at him, and he groaned loudly.

"Get me out of this Carol." he told her huskily.

"Are you sure?" Carol asked. She had crawled up his body and was looking into his blue eyes.

"Um..." was all Daryl could say at the moment. God, he wanted to fuck her. They had been teasing each other long enough. As those thoughts  
entered his mind, Carol leaned over and touched one hand that was restrained. As she did, her breast lined up with his mouth and Daryl  
took the opportunity to lick and flick it with his tongue. Carol moaned and stopped her movements. He kissed her cleavage and stretched to reach the other nipple.

"You need to let me go NOW Carol. I fucking need to be inside you." he told her pulling his mouth away. Carol saw the raw passion in his eyes. She knew once she let him go, she was going to get pay back. She smiled in anticipation.

She reached up and undid the belt. Immediately, Daryl grabbed her by the waist and flipped her on her back. Carol smiled wickedly at Daryl.  
Daryl kissed her passionately, and let his hand slide between her legs. She was still wet and hot. He took a second to find her special spot and  
rub against it. Daryl watched her as she whimpered against him. Pulling his finger from her, he gently kissed her mouth. Daryl looked at her for approval.

Carol nodded her head and gently touched his face. Daryl took her legs, and put them around his waist. He lined himself up with her, and let the head  
of his penis enter her. Carol moaned. Daryl watched her face transform in pleasure. Then he slowly pushed completely into her. Carol felt better than he could have ever imagined. He forced himself to wait for her to adjust to him. Carol grabbed onto his upper arms. Her fingernails scratching at his arms and digging into his skin. Holy shit that was hot! He began moving in her and they both shivered.  
"Waited so long Carol." Daryl told her quietly. "I've wanted for this with you for so long."

Carol heard his words and in answer she began moving her hips in time with his.

"Daryl." she whispered his name as the pleasure of their movements sent ripples throughout her body. Then Carol said it again with more intensity."Daryl!" Daryl could tell she was about to go over the edge and he had been waiting for her.

He grabbed her legs and put them onto his shoulders. This angle would allow him to go deeper into her. Her body took all of him willingly.

"Fuck Daryl!" she said in ecstasy. Her dirty mouth sent electricity through him. He began pounding into her. Not letting up on his rhythm.  
Carol grabbed the bars and felt the pressure building in her center. God, he felt so good inside her. He was just the right size, he was able to fill her and hit all of her sensitive spots. Suddenly, the building pressure released and she shattered into a million pieces. She throbbed around his penis. Her mouth opened and she yelled out her orgasm.

Daryl lost control and thrust harder into her. He put her legs down to each side of him, and leaned his head into the crook of her neck. Just as he was about to cum, he felt her teeth bite into his shoulder. The flicker of pain added to his pleasure and he came hard inside her.

Daryl's orgasm had him yelling her name. He thrust into her allowing his seed to spill. Then he pumped hard again and again until he was drained. He put his forehead against hers and they both smiled at one another. Words were not needed. They both knew how much this had meant. Not just the sex, but the trust gained. There bodies had not only connected. They had finally allowed themselves to admit they were made for one another. They were two halves that were brought together and finally complete.


	14. Chapter 14: Newbies

**Oh my dear Caryl supporters. This has been a fucking bitch of a season. *sigh...you all know why...that being said...I hope this FF will sooth some of your wounds and I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Though admittedly it was hard to get inspired with all that is happening on the series.  
**

_**As always, reviews are most appreciated! Keeps me wanting to add to this story!**_

**I do not own the walking dead or characters or stories or anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Newbies  
**

Carol POV

The next morning Carol woke up first. Daryl had his arm and leg slung across Carol's body. She was trapped and she loved it! Thank god it wasn't a dream Carol thought with a smile. Daryl had woken her up throughout the night to make love to her. She'd never felt more beautiful or loved in her entire life. She sighed in contentment, and Daryl nuzzled his head into her neck. Her skin tingled at his touch.

"Mornin'" Daryl said with a grin keeping his eyes closed. He looked so boyish in his smile. He was completely relaxed and open. He'd never looked so handsome to her. And god he smelled so good. Daryl smelled like a true man. His scent was musky, woodsy and manly all in one. Carol's secret fantasy was him taking her up against a tree. Feeling the bark against her back as he thrust deeply into her. Carol hoped to make that fantasy a reality in the very near future.

"Good morning." Carol replied. She felt him move his hands to her hip and begin to massage it. Carol moaned softly. Daryl shifted to where he was on top of her...his elbows holding his weight. Daryl began kissing her neck. His mouth gently caressed the mark he had left on her the night before. He loved seeing it there. No broken skin, just slight bruising in the form of teeth and his mouth as he had bit and sucked on her neck.

"Daryl." Carol said. He was making it hard for her to concentrate. He touch was like fire.

"Daryl." She told him again. His hands had moved to her belly. Carol's stomach trembled under his touch.

"Hmmm?" Daryl's mouth was busy kissing her shoulder, and letting his tongue lick trails up to her neck.

"We have a lot to do today." Carol told him trying to sound calm, but her voice was broken up by little gasps betraying her intensifying desire for him. Oh god, would they ever be able to leave the bedroom again? Part of her didn't even want too.

"Yeah." Daryl responded. Though he didn't stop what he was doing. His focus completely on her body.

Carol's breath caught when she felt his hand move to her breast, and his thumb rubbed against her nipple. Carol moaned and arched her back.

"That's my girl." Daryl told her. He moved his mouth to hers and passionately kissed her. Just as they were both ready to start on another round of lovemaking there was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys." Jackson said. "We need to leave for the run." Phil told them. So they knew Daryl was in her room. She had a feeling that maybe they hadn't been as quiet as she had hoped. Carol smiled remembering her shouting Daryl's name as they came together each time they had sex.

"Okay Phil, thanks!" Carol yelled back to him. Daryl groaned in frustration and started to pull himself away from her.

Daryl put his forehead against Carol's and sighed.

"We can finish this later." He told her and kissed her again.

"Promise?" Carol asked with a wicked smile.

"Woman, don't plan on sleepin' a lot the next few nights. Gotta' make up for lost time." Daryl told her as he pulled his clothes on.

Carol smiled as she continued dressing. God, she was looking forward to it.

Daryl POV

The ride into town was quiet. It was him, Carol, Jackson and Sarah. Phil stayed behind to keep watch. Daryl kept looking over at Carol and thinking how beautiful she truly was. Daryl found himself in a hell of a chipper mood. He knew Jackson and Sarah knew what was up, because they weren't really looking Carol or him in the eye. Personally, Daryl was glad they knew. Daryl had taken pleasure in hearing Carol yell his name over and over, but he was enjoying the satisfaction of knowing the entire house had to have heard Carol. Daryl knew that they had left no doubt with the others about what had transpired between Carol and him last night. Daryl's corners of his mouth twitched up at the thought.

Daryl couldn't help but wonder how Glenn and Maggie would have reacted to Carol and him finally getting together. Glenn would occasionally make a comment about Carol being a bad ass, and how lucky some guy would be to have her. Daryl knew what Glenn was doing in trying to tease Daryl into action, and Daryl had pretty much been able to ignore him.

That was until one day Glenn made a point to mention that a few new guys were eyeing Carol. Daryl hadn't said anything at the time, but later that day Daryl had watched a guy named Jim? or Tim?...fuck if he knew...going out of his way helping Carol in the garden. After Carol had left, Daryl had slowly walked up to the guy, and told him that if he fucked with Carol then he'd put an arrow through him. At the time, Daryl had convinced himself that he was just protecting Carol from men they didn't know much about...Looking back, he realized he had pretty much started taking her off the market.

After that, another man had tried to cozy up to her, and Daryl repeated his threat that he had used with the first guy. Word must have gotten around that Carol wasn't available, because the men seemed to warn each other that Daryl was pretty protective of her. Daryl had never told Carol. Glenn had finally figured it out, because some of the men had questioned who Daryl was to Carol. Glenn just shrugged his shoulders and told them to just ask Daryl. Daryl hadn't missed the knowing glances Glenn and Maggie gave him when he and Carol were together.

Daryl really missed Glenn and wondered if he and Maggie were okay?

* * *

The Town

The group parked a little ways from the town, and walked quietly into it through the back way. As they approached, there were a few walkers that moved towards them. Daryl loaded a arrow, and shot one through it's eye. As he was loading the next one, Carol advanced on another walker and shoved a knife into it's head. Daryl couldn't help but notice her confidence, her air of strength and her efficient killing movements. Damn Carol was hot! And she was his...he marveled at how lucky he was. After such a shitty life making shitty decisions, and being led around by Merle, he'd never felt as happy as he did now. Ironic it took the end of the world to find his happiness.

Daryl saw Jackson move next to Carol...too close in Daryl's opinion... to take on a couple of other walkers. Daryl instinctively growled. He didn't like other men near her. Especially men who had wanted her before. Daryl shot an arrow through the walker's head Jackson had been ready to take out with a knife. Jackson jumped back and looked at Daryl. Jackson looked pissed!

Damn right, that was me, just a little reminder fucker! Daryl thought returning Jackson's shitty look. Carol had already taken out another walker near her. She saw the exchange between Daryl and Jackson. She gave Daryl a look that told him to relax. Daryl just lifted his eyebrows at her reminding her that he is who he is, and being overly protective of his woman was part of the package. Carol rolled her eyes. Jackson moved forward.

They moved efficiently as a team. Carol and Sarah would enter an area, then take care of walkers that were the closest. The others would follow with distance weapons such as Daryl's crossbow and Jackson's firearm that had a silencer on it.

They made good time as they moved through the town. They continued to take small areas of the town at a time. These smaller controlled areas were mainly the back entrances and alleyways to businesses. They would enter the stores from the rear, clear the building and grab the supplies they needed. There was a hunting store where they had hit the mother load.

It seemed mainly empty of stock, but in the back there were still stocks of guns, arrows, ammo, crossbows, mace, tasers, and rope. Daryl looked at the rope for a second. There was something about a rope. For some reason it made him smile. He grabbed all he could fit and packed it in his pack.

Carol went through the store and looked for knives of all shapes and sizes. She even found dynamite locked away. She found a few smoke grenades and full-out grenades. She found a few swords too. Swords that Michonne used. These were beautiful. Carol held them for a minute. She missed Michonne, and her quiet strength and straight forward answers. They had always respected one another. Carol knew that Michonne was close to Rick and wondered if Michonne hated her, because of what Carol had supposedly done. Carol felt her eyes water. Pulling herself together, she strapped the warrior swords to her back. Daryl looked at her, but didn't say anything. In 15 minutes they were ready to hit the Pharmacy again.

When they entered the pharmacy they were cautious, even though Daryl and Jackson had already cleared it out. So, they causiously moved through it grabbing more medications, hydrogen peroxide, alcohol, bandages, power bars and energy drinks. Daryl headed over to the area that held the condoms. He wondered if he should grab some. He and Carol hadn't used anything, because they really hadn't taken time to worry about it. Daryl stood there for a second thinking...

"You don't need to worry about those." Carol whispered into his ear. Then she slid her hand down his stomach to the front of his jeans, and gave a soft squeeze to his dick. Immediately, Daryl was hard. He lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I had my tubes tied a while ago." Carol told him. Daryl just nodded his head in response, but still grabbed a bunch of them. It was Carol's turn to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Never know who will need them. Sure as hell glad we don't have to stop for me to put a rubber on.'' Daryl told her pressing her hand harder and rubbing it onton his erection."Plus, we can do it anywhere, in anyway and at anytime." Daryl told her. Images of different positions and places floated through both their minds.

Carol smiled at him. God, she felt like a horny teenager around him. Suddenly, there was a crash at the front of the store. Daryl instinctively stepped in front of Carol pointing his crossbow towards the sound. Carol stepped around him, and slowly started towards the sound. She looked over and saw Sarah and Jackson moving that way also. She glanced back at Daryl, and he looked pissed off at her. Carol knew they were going to have to discuss etiquette while out on the run. She couldn't have him constantly shielding her. She could take care of herself, and didn't want him to feel he had to always focus on her. That could cause him to get hurt. Something she would never forgive herself for...or be able to live with...

As the group headed towards the front, Carol saw movement between a few isles. Splitting up, Carol and Daryl took one side while Jackson and Sarah took the other side. As they both rounded the corners of the aisles...they saw a woman and a man sitting back to back with knives in their hands and guns pointed towards their group. In a second, Carol was able to see that the woman was injured on her left side, and from the way the man held his shoulder it was obviously dislocated. They were in their late 20's or early 30's. From dark features and similar facial features they were related. Possibly siblings.

Daryl stepped next to Carol, and she could tell Daryl was looking every bit the rough and dangerous man he portrayed to strangers. The woman's expression showed fear. Sarah and Jackson looked tense too. Carol decided it was up to her to defuse this possibly explosive situation.

"What's your names?" Carol asked softly. They looked at her with distrust. Then the man and woman seemed to realize their situation, and figured they could give their names.

"I'm Sharon and this is Mike...my brother." Sharon told her grasping her side.

"Looks like you guys could use a little medical attention." Carol told them. Sharon and Mike just looked at her. She knew they didn't trust her. Carol couldn't blame them. Carol looked over at Jackson and he nodded his head slightly.

"If you need help, we're willing to help you." Carol told them. She felt Daryl tense next to her. He didn't trust them. Daryl never trusted anyone, which wasn't always a bad thing.

"Why would you help us?" Mike asked her. It was obvious they hadn't run across many good people in this new world.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Carol answered them. Then she put her weapon down in a show of trust. Mike and Sharon looked at the remainder of their group. They hadn't lowered their weapons yet. Mike and Sharon put their weapons down. It was obvious they were gambling that Carol was being honest. From their injuries they didn't have much choice.

Carol looked at Daryl and he didn't look happy. Then again Daryl never looked happy when it came to strangers. Just then, Sharon crumpled over in pain. Carol instinctively stepped forward and went to look at Sharon. Mike let her realizing Carol was going to try to help.

"Daryl, Jackson, Sarah...I need to get her stabilized here before we can move her anywhere else." Carol told them. "Jackson, do you think you can pop Mike's shoulder back in?"

"Yeah." Jackson told her. Jackson looked at Sarah and Daryl, and silently told them to keep their weapons on the brother and sister.

"Okay Sharon. How did you get this injury?" Carol asked her. Silently, hoping it wasn't walker related.

"Our group got separated during a rush of those things. Sharon got hit by friendly fire." Mike told Carol.

"Well, it looks like the bullet went through, she's not gushing blood, so I think it missed major organs. We'll have to wait and see though." Carol told them. "Sarah, this is going to hurt, but I'm going to have to clean this wound and stitch it up on both sides." Sharon just nodded.

Jackson moved towards Mike to fix his shoulder. Then Carol started to work on Sharon. Daryl watched over Carol as she comforted Sharon, and went to clean her injuries. Carol amazed him. Her ability to care for people, her confidence, her medical skill that she had learned from Herschel and on the road. She was not the woman from the quarry, but he wasn't exactly the same man. Daryl had come far from being the man who had thrown squirrels and who Rick had held a gun too.

Daryl really hoped Carol was right about Mike and Sharon, because he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who would harm his woman.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
